


Our Texts

by F00PY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, American Football, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Health Habits, Belief that you're going to die, Birthdays, Bullying, Charity Art Club, Child Neglect, Christmas, Complaining about school, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Daddy Issues, Death, Debate Club, Depression, Dick Jokes, Differences in Money, Discussing interest, Distractions and Externalization, Dogs, Existential Crisis, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, Friendly banter, Gen, Going on the News, Guns, High School AU, Intrusive Thoughts, Jock Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Last seven chapters are a school shooting, Logan gets passionate about things, M/M, Mommy Issues, Nerd Logic | Logan Sanders, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Patton is an Art Kid, Patton is terrible at cooking, Planning hangouts, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Political, Power discussing, Remus is chaotic, Rick rolling badly, Romantic Mociet, Running, Snowmen with dicks, Spiders, Swearing, Teasing, Texting story, Theater - Freeform, Theater Brat | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Theater Brat | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Transphobia, Virgil is like amazing at writing, Virgil manages to get a book published, Writer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, charity - Freeform, planning dates, romantic analogical - Freeform, single parent, worries about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: Virgil, Logan, Patton, Roman, Janus, and Remus have been friends since they were little. All of them carry their own separate baggage, their own interests, and they combine them to make a beautiful friendshipTold through textsPlease read tags for warnings. The chapters that need warnings will have them in the notes at the beginning.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, mociet, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 47
Kudos: 163





	1. Roman’s Phone

Roman’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: Anyone in Accelerated Algebra 2????

Roman: I need heeeeelp.

Logan: I’m in AP Calculus but I believe I could be of some assistance.

Roman: Nerd.

Roman: Okay, so my teacher is being really mean.

Virgil: Poor Roman.

Roman: Shut up TURD.

Logan: Do you want my help?

Roman: Yes yes yes, I’m sorry! 

Roman: Back to my teacher story

Roman: Before I was so rudely interrupted

Virgil: I’m rolling my eyes at you.

Roman: Let it be known that if Logan wasn’t being a petty little bitch and threatening to leave me to die, I would insult you and your FACE

Logan: Roman, can we please stay on point? What is the math problem you require assistance with?

Roman: My teacher gave us 30 math problems!

Roman: 30!

Roman: I don’t have that kind og time!

Roman: *of

Logan: When did she give you the homework?

Roman: Technically Monday, but still!

Roman: 30 problems!

Logan: It’s Thursday. Have you done any of the problems?

Roman: … 

Roman: Don’t shame me! 

Logan: Can you send over the problem you need help with?

Roman: Don’t rush me either!

Roman: I refuse to be rushed!

Logan: In 30 seconds, I’m going to get off the phone and put you on silent.

Virgil: Oooo

Roman: x squared + 2x - 12 = 0

Janus: I put you down for a second and come back to 30 notifications.

Janus: Oh dear, it seems that Roman is having a crisis.

Janus: … what a surprise.

Roman: Shut up sNEK

Logan: So Roman, when you look at this problem, what do you think you should do first?

Roman: Panic.

Virgil: ^^^

Logan: … 

Logan: What about mathematically?

Roman: Figure out what adds to 2 while multiplying to 12.

Logan: Perfect. Try that out.

Janus: I could just give you the answer, instead of going through Logan being a tutorness.

Logan: He’ll learn if he figures it out himself.

Janus: Or he could get it done quickly.

Janus: It’s not like he’ll ever use it outside of school.

Janus: The entire institution of school is dumb.

Virgil: I hate to admit it, but I agree.

Roman: THERE IS NOTHING THAT ADDS TO 2 AND MULTIPLIES TO 12!!!!

Roman: I HATE THIS!

Logan: Since that didn’t work, what’s another way to solve it?

Roman: Perfect square.

Roman: But it's not a perfect square! 

Logan: So how would you go about making it a perfect square?

Roman: …

Roman: Math?

Logan: Do you remember how every quadratic equation is ax^2 + bx + c?

Roman: Of course.

Virgil: He just reminded you didn’t he?

Roman: Shut up, Fallout Emo, I’m busy.

Roman: Also maybe.

Logan: Subtract c from both sides.

Roman: x squared + 2x = 12

Logan: Why did I tell you to do that?

Roman: So I can find a perfect square and later square root 12.

Logan: Correct.

Janus: This is boring.

Virgil: Then leave.

Logan: Now, take b divided by 2 and square that number.

Janus: @VirgilCasey Just because you like listening to the nerd nerd-dump doesn’t mean the rest of us do.

Virgil: Just because you’re failing all your classes doesn’t mean that you can shit on Logan for being ten times as intelligent as you.

Janus: Raccoon Boi

Roman: I got 1.

Logan: Add that to both sides.

Virgil: Bitch.

Roman: x squared + 2x + 1 = 13

Logan: Is that a perfect square?

Roman: YES! 

Roman: Omg!

Roman: This problem is so easy.

Logan: What is the answer then?

Patton: 👋👋Hey guys!😇😚

Patton: Virgil! Janus!😣

Patton: Be nice!😘

Virgil: Hey Pat.

Roman: x squared + 2x + 1 = 13  
(x+2)(x+2) = 13  
(x+2) squared = 13  
Square root them both  
(x+2) = plus or minus square root of 13  
x= -2 plus or minus the square root of 13

Janus: Whatever you say, Patton.

Roman: Is it right?

Logan: Perfect.

Logan: Well done Roman.

Patton: 📏📚Good job Ro-Ro!📖💖

Roman: Only 29 more problems to go!

Logan: Roman, it’s 12 o’clock at night.

Virgil: So?

Roman: So?

Logan: We’re going to talk about your sleep schedules tomorrow. Right now, I am going to bed.

Janus: Me too. Night idiots.

Roman: Night

Logan: Good night.

Virgil: Fuck you Janus

Virgil: Night L.

Virgil: And Patton.

Roman: Hey!

Patton: 🌝💤 Sweets dreams everyone! 🌙🌃

Remus’s Phone:

99+ notifications


	2. Logan's Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Transphobia, bullying referenced, mentioned child abandonment, Virgil Angst

Logan’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Logan: Did you know that the Apollo astronauts' footprints on the moon will probably stay there for at least 100 million years.

Roman: Get a life

Logan: Isn’t that amazing? Long after the astronauts pass away and their lineages die out their footprint will stay on the moon for everyone to see.

Virgil: But eventually they’ll go away.

Logan: Well, yes.

Virgil: And even the faintest memory of them will be gone.

Roman: Stop being such a downer!

Virgil: Whatever.

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: Are you feeling satisfactory?

Virgil: I’m fine.

Logan: Are you sure?

Virgil: No

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: More interesting facts coming from Logan.

Patton: Don’t be a meanie mister!

Patton: 😠😠😠

Remus: Does that mean if somebody put their butthole on the moon it would last forever?

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: Do you mind telling me what’s wrong? I believe I could be of more assistance to you that way.

Virgil: Today was just bad.

Virgil: I dunno.

Virgil: It started off fine.

Virgil: I even managed to avoid Todd.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: Shut up

Remus: You shut up

Roman: No! I will not be silenced by a petty fool like you! You are nothing! You are but dirt beneath my feet!

Janus: Oh brother… 

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: And then?

Virgil: My history teacher said that being trans was just a call for attention. He said anyone who thinks they're the opposite gender needs to be locked away so they don’t infect others.

Logan: That’s bullshit.

Logan: That is such a falsehood.

Logan: You have Mr. Burns, right?

Virgil: Yeah. 

Virgil: Everyone knew he was talking about me

Virgil: And I argued with him.

Logan: As you should.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: Now let’s be nice. 🙌 We’re all friends here.👬

Roman: I’m not friends with that rat!

Remus: Your face is a rat!

Janus: You’re twins.

Janus: You have the same face.

Roman: Oh please! Your face is ugly!

Janus: … 

Janus: Top notch insults guys.

Janus: Keep up the good work.

_Text Virgil Casey_

Virgil: I told him about the brain scans they did, showing the very structures of trans people’s brains were actually similar to what they identified as.

Logan: Well done. Did you bring up the functional similarity to their identified gender as well?

Virgil: Yea

Virgil: He told me it was fake science.

Logan: Falsehood.

Logan: Brain scans have not only shown that a trans person’s brain is similar in structure and functionality of their identified gender, but also shows the spectrum of gender as well.

Logan: This is a history teacher?

Logan: How did it come up?

Virgil: We were going over the Roman Empire and he mentioned that people generally say that the first trans people come from there.

Virgil: I think he wanted to talk about it.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: 😤 Guys, will you please stop fighting!😤

Patton: I have news!

Roman: Oooo what?

Patton: 🐶🐶🐶

Remus: WHAT

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: What an asshole.

Logan: Am I allowed to complain to the school on your behalf?

Virgil: It doesn’t really matter.

Logan: Of course it does. It spreads misinformation, and much more importantly, in my biased opinion, it hurts you.

Virgil: But what if they do nothing?

Virgil: Also: you’re a sap

Logan: If they do nothing then we go to a newspaper. If they don’t publish it, we take it online.

Logan: I’m not letting him get away with it.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: YOU’RE GETTING A DOG!!!

Janus: I assume they’re just fostering again. 

Roman: Shut up, snek.

Remus: Can I steal it

Patton: 🐶🐕No! They’re all mine!🐩🐶

Patton: Also Janus is right 😊 I’m fosering again! 🙃🤗

Patton: *fostering

Remus: Can I train it?

Janus: No

Roman: No

Patton: Sorry Remus but no. 😔 Not after last time.

Remus: 🖕🖕🖕

Janus: Do you know anything about the dog you’re getting Patton?

_Text Virgil Casey_

Virgil: Thank you for caring.

Logan: Of course.

Virgil: I was afraid you’d think I was being overdramatic. 

Logan: Your emotions make complete sense, Virgil. It’s horrible that Mr. Burns would insult you and others like that. 

Logan: And while we’ve gone over what happened, we haven’t really talked about how you’re doing.

Logan: Would you like to?

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: 😍🐕 I’m actually getting a mother and six babies!🐩😊

Roman: OMG!

Roman: One might mysteriously disappear

Remus: ^^^

Patton: Oh no you don’t misters. 🙅♂️🙅♂️

Patton: I will fight you🥊🤼♂️

Remus: Beware of the Pat

Remus: He’ll knock right onto your bumhole!!!

Remus: MUAHAHAHA!!

Roman: I know you guys can’t hear him. 

Roman: But I’m in the same house as Remus and he just said MUAHAHAHA out loud. 

Remus: You do that all the time.

Roman: No I dot. Shut up. 

Roman: *don’t

_Text Virgil Casey_

Virgil: I dunno.

Virgil: I felt really mad at the time.

Virgil: Then the anger wore off and now I just want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.

Virgil: I’m already doing half of that.

Logan: May I come over?

Virgil: Only if you want to.

Virgil: I don’t want to force you

Logan: Do you want me to?

Virgil: Yeah

Logan: Okay. It'll take me about ten minutes to drive there. Are your parents home?

Virgil: Ha

Logan: That was my assumption. I’ll see you soon, okay?

Virgil: Yeah.

Virgil: Thank you.

Logan: I love you, Virgil.

Virgil: Love you too.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: I hate you both.

Janus: When are the dogs coming Patton?

Remus: Heh.

Remus: Coming.

Janus: Remus, I swear to every high being that anyone had ever prayed to, I will knock you on your ass.

Remus: Yes Daddy

Phone set to silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://health.clevelandclinic.org/research-on-the-transgender-brain-what-you-should-know/  
> \- Info on the transgender brain (What Logan and Virgil talked about)


	3. Patton's Phone

Patton’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: ♥️♥️Hey guys!♥️♥️

Patton: 😎Want to do something this weekend?😎

Virgil: Why the sunglasses emoji?

Patton: Some style

Virgil: Alright.

Virgil: I’m free Sunday.

Logan: As am I.

Patton: Yay!😁 

Patton: @JanusDrake, @RomanRoyal @RemusRoyal are you free??? 🤔

Janus: Anytime before five.

Janus: What would we be doing?

Patton: My dogs just came in!

Patton: 😍😍😍

Patton: They want to say hi!

Janus: I’m sure.

Patton: 😢

Logan: You made him upset.

Janus: Oops.

Patton: 😢

Janus: Alright, fine, whatever. Dogs. Yay.

Virgil: You don’t have to come.

Remus: That’s what she said!!

Janus: Bite me.

Roman: Can’t. That’s Patton’s job.

Patton: 😳😄😘

Janus: I hate you all.

Patton: 🙌 Hey now! 🙌

Janus: Except for you.

Patton: Awwwww❤️❤️

Patton: But be nice.🤗

Virgil: Gross.

Virgil: Flirt somewhere else.

Janus: As soon as you and Logan stop kissing while we’re trying to hang out, I’ll stop flirting over the group chat.

Virgil: We have never kissed in front of you, bitch

Janus: I didn’t say on the lips

Virgil: ... 

Virgil: Fuck you

Janus: Top notch response.

Virgil: 🖕

Janus: Even more inventive.

Logan: Alright, guys.

Logan: Patton, what time would you like us to be at your house?

Patton: 🕙 How about ten!? 🕙

Virgil: Yea

Remus: Sure

Logan: Satisfactory

Janus: That works for me.

Patton: Roman?🤴

Virgil: Remus, go smack your brother.

Janus: ^^^

Roman: I’m here, I’m here!!

Roman: Rude ass bitches

Roman: Ten works.

Roman: Assholes.

Remus: 😛

Roman: You shut up.

Roman: I can’t wait to meet your mom dog and five baby bois!!

Patton: It's actually six Ro-Ro.

Patton: 🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Roman: I was hoping you wouldn’t notice

Remus: We can still take one

Remus: He can’t stop us!!

Janus: I can

Roman: SHIT

Remus: ABORT ABORT ABORT

Logan: This is quite entertaining.

Virgil: I’m in physical pain

Roman: So Sunday ten at Pat's?

Patton: Yup!👍

Patton: 😊🐕


	4. Virgil’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Overworking, Bad Health Habits

Virgil’s Phone:

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: L?

Logan: Salutations Virgil. 

Virgil: We need to talk about your ability to take care of yourself.

Logan: I’m perfectly satisfactory, Virgil.

Virgil: It’s 3 am and you’re awake.

Logan: As are you. It deconstructs your argument slightly when you yourself are engaging in such activities as well.

Virgil: You’re always saying I need to take care of myself better too, so what you just said is dumb

Logan: I’m fine. I’ll go to bed as soon as I’m done studying.

Virgil: You’re never done studying!

Logan: Well, you can never really finish studying. 

Virgil: … 

Logan: I have four tests coming up. AP History, AP Calculus, AP Physics, and AP Astronomy. I can’t afford to fail any of them.

Virgil: YOU HVE A 101% IN ALL OF THEM!!

Virgil: *HAVE

Virgil: You can afford to take a break.

Logan: It’s junior year. All of my grades have to be perfect. Plus, I only have a 100% in AP History.

Virgil: There is no “only 100%”

Logan: I missed an extra credit assignment, so I have to make it up on this test. There’s a large writing portion and the teacher says she gives extra credit when a student manages to change her opinion.

Logan: So I need to know what I’m talking about.

Virgil: Grades aren’t more important than your health.

Logan: A couple of days without much sleep is not going to affect me very much in the long run. Besides, I’ll sleep before the test.

Virgil: That’s bullshit and you know it.

Logan: I’m not telling a falsehood.

Virgil: I know you don’t think you are, but every time you say you’re going to sleep “once this is done” you always come up with another reason to push yourself

Virgil: Please L

Virgil: You already know the stuff.

Virgil: Just go to sleep tonight and then I’ll quiz you at school tomorrow, okay?

Logan: Going to sleep now will not accomplish what you want it to. It's already 3 am. By this point, I may as well keep going.

Virgil: You’ll go to sleep now and you’ll go to sleep tomorrow at a reasonable time.

Logan: I can’t afford to do that.

Virgil: I’ll tell your mom.

Logan: No.

Virgil: I will. I wonder what Ms. Berry will say.

Logan: You figuratively can’t tell her!

Logan: She’ll be so upset.

Virgil: Alright then.

Virgil: Here’s the deal

Virgil: You’re going to put down your notes and go to bed. You’ll wake up at 7:35 because that’s the latest time you can wake up to get to school for 8.

Virgil: During study block, I’ll help you with your tests and prove you’re stressing out because you’re an idiot.

Virgil: You’ll go home and study too much. By 10, you’ll be in bed.

Virgil: Or I’ll tell Ms. Berry that we had this conversation at 3 in the morning.

Logan: I am so pissed off at you right now, but let it be known that I’m also very impressed with your blackmail ability.

Virgil: 😘

Virgil: Go to bed.

Logan: Fine.

Logan: I love you.

Virgil: I love you too, nerd.


	5. Remus's Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Bullying, Transphobia

Remus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: Iblijlllllllllllllllllllllllllllk mmmm mm mm km mm

Remus: Zmahahaa ha ha uhhhh haahaaaaaaasaahahaass

Remus: Pppp the chef’s out just u j high juju ugp

Roman: Wtf

Janus: I believe he’s been possessed by demons.

Remus: ppg paint d! No RHquuuuuuuuldcv:

‘;x

Logan: Remus, are you okay?

Virgil: Clearly not.

Remus: I’m fine!

Remus: I just was cutting swiss chrad!

Remus: *chard

Janus: … 

Virgil: That doesn’t help at all

Logan: Yeah, he’s acting like that answered the question.

Roman: Bro, what the FUCK does that mean

Remus: I didn’t notice it scraping against my phone as I was cutting it.

Remus: It was typing shit

Remus: It was speaking!

Logan: It’s a plant.

Remus: So I let the swiis chard speak!

Remus: *swiss

Virgil: I mean this in the nicest way possible, which is unusual for me, but how high are you

Janus: ^^^

Remus: Let the chard continue!

Remus: But see f g to ullli $an iflhs//>

Remus: **Sticker**

Remus: **Sticker**

Remus: **Sticker**

Remus: **Sticker**

Remus: Oh no.

Logan: Oh no?

Remus: IT FOUND THE STICKERS!

Roman: For fuck’s sake.

Logan: For some reason, that sounds strangely ominous.

Remus: It has sinned.

Remus: But I shall let it continue.

Remus: For here comes its final message… 

Virgil: My head hurts too much for this right now.

Janus: Why does your head hurt?

Virgil: Fucking Todd.

Remus: It to r NG go e in a no s JV B m ekk ok s on

Remus: And so it has spoken

Logan: What did Todd do this time?

Roman: I’ll beat him up for you. You say the word. 

Roman: I won’t even get in trouble for it. I’m the captain of the football team. They’ll pat me on the back and tell me to take it easy next time.

Virgil: It wasn’t that big

Virgil: He just pushed me against the lockers. 

Janus: I’m going to kill him.

Roman: I’ll join you

Logan: He pushed you against the lockers hard enough to leave you with a headache?

Virgil: … 

Virgil: He may have tried to rip off my binder.

Roman: Holy fuck

Remus: I’m looking up his address. 

Virgil: And I may have fought back.

Virgil: And he may have slammed my head up against the lockers because I hit him in the face.

Logan: You probably have a concussion. Is the phone light hurting you at all?

Virgil: Nah

Virgil: I’m with the nurse.

Virgil: She said I’m going to be fine.

Janus: You’re WITH the nurse?

Virgil: Yea.

Virgil: It happened at the end of the last block.

Virgil: The nurse wanted to keep an eye on me so she asked me if I could hang out at her office after school

Logan: You take the bus.

Virgil: I wanted to make sure I was okay.

Virgil: Also she was really scary.

Roman: Wimp.

Virgil: 🖕

Logan: I can drive over and pick you up. It’ll take me about 15 minutes though.

Janus: Don’t bother.

Janus: I’m still at the school

Janus: My detention just got out.

Janus: I can drive him.

Virgil: Thanks Jan-Jan.

Janus: Nevermind, I’m leving him here to suffer

Janus: *leaving

Roman: Where is Patton?

Janus: He has Art With Kids club after school. He usually turns his phone off for that

Remus: Stalker

Janus: Bitch, go back to letting the plant talk

Janus: Its texts were smarter.

Virgil: Oooo

Remus: Can’t. I’m eating it.

Roman: Well, I’m signing off. Practice is about to start.

Janus: I hope you have a lot of fun slamming bodies to the ground and worshipping a brown ball like it’s your god.

Roman: I will.

Roman: Bai

Logan: Farewell.

Janus: Virgil I’m outside the nurse's office.

Virgil: Right

Virgil: Bye guys

Janus: I hope you all have a wonderful day.

Patton’s Phone:

99+ notifications


	6. Janus's Phone

Janus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: Do you know what the best thing is?

Janus: Listening to a substitute teacher, who doesn’t at all sound all high and squeaky, drone on for hours about how proud of their tiny house they are.

Janus: This is a great use of my time.

Janus: I could be studying Kant.

Janus: I could be looking over Socrates.

Janus: But no.

Janus: I am enjoying the mouse like noise of Mrs. Mundane and her endless hatred of the fact that the law doesn’t allow tiny houses to put themselves in certain areas.

Janus: I’m so happy right now.

Roman: My teacher is just going over mitosis for the 45th hundred time.

Roman: “There are four stages of mitosis: prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase.”

Roman: We KNOW!

Roman: We went over them before!

Roman: We did two labs on it!

Logan: Can you tell me what anaphase means?

Roman: It’s the third phase

Logan: What happens during it?

Roman: Things?

Roman: I don’t kno

Roman: *know

Logan: Then stop texting me and listen.

Roman: URG

Roman: FINE.

Janus: What about me, goody two shoes? Should I listen? 

Janus: Tiny House Rights?

Logan: You should take out your computer and enjoy reading about your philosophers.

Logan: There’s no point in listening to a substitute.

Janus: You surprise me.

Janus: Why are you on your phone?

Logan: My teacher’s son is sick but they couldn’t get a sub.

Logan: I’m in the auditorium with two other classes.

Janus: What are you doing?

Logan: Well, I’m supposed to be taking notes, but I did them over the summer and last week, so I don’t think I need to go over them again.

Janus: That’s perfectly normal behavior. 

Logan: So I’m planning what to research and how to split up work for Debate Club this afternoon.

Logan: We gave them a day off and then they had the weekend, so I think we can hit them with a bunch of stuff.

Janus: Let’s go private.

_Text Logan Berry_

Janus: We did well in the last debate.

Logan: Yes, however, we had plenty to use in our last debate. Both you and I enjoy reading about philosophers so we had a bunch of background information we could spin when they hit us with something we didn’t study as a group.

Logan: This time it's on whether or not the death penalty should be abolished.

Logan: I personally don’t have strong opinions on the matter.

Logan: You believe it should be thrown out, but it doesn’t matter because research-wise we don’t have much.

Janus: I can easily spin the “the tool of society” gimmick

Logan: We’ll need more than that.

Logan: So I think, at least for today, I’m going to hit the team with a lot.

Logan: You’re the other debate captain.

Logan: Do you agree?

Janus: Unfortunately.

Janus: I don’t like agreeing with you.

Logan: Do you have any sources you would like me to add?

Janus: Is it over google docs?

Logan: Yes.

Janus: Just share the document with me. I’ll look it over and add what I think is important.

Logan: That would be ideal.

Patton's Phone

36 Notifications

Virgil's Phone

36 Notifications

Remus's Phone

36 Notifications


	7. Roman's Phone

Roman’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: It’s Friiiiiiiday

Roman: You know what that means!!!!!

Roman: Let’s get a little bit Roman!

Roman: R-O-M *clap clap* A-M!

Janus: Yes, we’ll be going to your stupid football game.

Virgil: You misspelled your own name

Roman: No I didn’t

Roman: Shut up

Roman: *R-O-M *clap clap* A-N!

Janus: We always knew you were intelligent

Roman: It was a typo!

Roman: What’s with all the hate?!

Logan: What’s going on now?

Virgil: We’re going to Roman’s football game, Roman doesn’t know how to spell his own name, and he’s very upset about it

Roman: THAT IS WONG

Roman: *WRONG

Janus: Look, now he can’t spell wrong

Janus: Poor guy

Roman: That’s it, I am done, I am done with this, I am done with all of you

Patton: ✌️☺️Hey guys!😝🤘

Patton: Oh my gosh!?🎉🎉

Patton: Roman!♥️♥️

Patton: 🏈🏆Of course we’ll be going to your game!🏆🏈

Roman: Thanks, Pat

Patton: 🙃

Roman: Are you ready to watch me break people in half?!?!?!?!

Remus: YEAH!

Logan: As far as I’m aware, that’ll illegal

Logan: Admittedly, I don’t know much about football. Or rather, any kind of sport unless you count Chess.

Virgil: Oh dear god don’t start that debate again.

Virgil: I’ve heard enough yells of “definition” and “but it's all dumb brain shit” to last a lifetime

Logan: Chess is recognized as a sport by The International Olympic Committee. While not considered an Olympic sport right now, this acknowledges the sport-like properties inherent in chess and classifies chess as a sport.

Roman: Sports require physical skill!!!!

Roman: In chess you just sit there!!!!

Janus: ENOUGH

Janus: We’ve had this discussion!

Janus: And while I usually LOVE sitting here and watching a practiced debater argue with someone who barely knows what a pencil is, right now I want you to shut up.

Roman: Hey!

Virgil: I second that.

Remus: I think we should let them keep going.

Virgil: You don’t get a vote.

Remus: 😤

Patton: Roman, I made signs for you! 😀😉

Patton: Wanna see!?

Patton: 👀👀👀

Roman: Aw, thanks Pat.

Roman: Of course I want to see!

Patton: **Image**

Patton: **Image**

Virgil: That looks great.

Janus: You’re amazing, Love.

Logan: Well done.

Remus: More buttholes would make it better

Roman: That’s so COOL!!!

Roman: Not to what Remus said

Roman: Fuck Remus

Virgil: That’s what she said

Roman: Ewwwww

Janus: Ha

Roman: Alright, our bus just dropped us off at school. Remus and I’ll see you in a few.

Remus: Yeah!

Virgil: Not me.

Virgil: I am alone.

Roman: Bitch, it’s not our fault you live 15 minutes away.

Roman: Suck it up.

Logan: Roman, Remus, we’re in the cafeteria instead of the auditorium. I’m making Janus get breakfast today.

Janus: Because he’s a bitch.

Logan: Because it’s literally free for you.

Roman: Alright cool. Sys! Bai!

Remus: Byeee

Virgil: Fine. Leave me.

Patton: I’m walking over now! I’ll be there in about a minute.😙😝

Patton: 😨Nooo!😨

Patton: I’ll stay with you Vee-Vee!🤗

Virgil: Nah.

Virgil: I wanna browse Tumblr.

Patton: Okay then!😛

Patton: Sys!

Logan: Farewell


	8. Janus’s Phone

Janus’s Phone:

_Text Patton Love_

Janus: Hey

Janus: Did you do this or do I have another really extra stalker wandering around?

Janus: **Image**

Patton: Guilty as charged! 😅

Patton: Do you like it?😧

Janus: I love it, but if you tell anyone I told you that, I will deny it until my final breath.

Patton: Awwwww

Patton: ♥️💛💚💙💜

Janus: Seriously, Love, how long did this take you?

Janus: My entire room is covered with little gifts, glitter hearts, streamers, and your amazing artwork.

Janus: How did you even get into my house.

Patton: Your mom told me where the spare key is! 😘

Patton: She told me to go wild but to make sure I locked up. 🗝️🔓

Janus: Fucking mom.

Janus: I think she likes embarrassing me.

Janus: This art is amazing btw, Patton. I can’t believe how many little pictures you drew.

Janus: No sarcasm.

Janus: I love you so much.

Patton: 💖Aw! I love you too!💖

Patton: So I was thinking… 🤔

Patton: It’s been a while since we went on a proper date. 👨❤️💋👨

Janus: Oh geez, Love, that’s on me

Janus: Iv’ve been so busy with debate.

Janus: *I’ve

Janus: We can go wherever you want.

Janus: I know there’s a petting zoo we haven’t tried yet if you feel like cooing over more goats.

Patton: It’s not your fault!😧😧😧

Patton: 🗂️📊We’ve just had a lot of school!📚📏

Patton: And I felt like I wasn’t doing enough for you!😟

Patton: That’s why I made your room look all nice and lovable! 

Patton: ❤️🌹🌷💖👨❤️👨

Janus: You’re the best person in the world.

Janus: Petting zoo?

Patton: 🐏🐑🐕🐈🐎

Janus: Perfect. How about Saturday at 10am.

Janus: I would drive you but… you know. Permit.

Patton: It’s okay! I’ll drive us!🚗

Patton: Vroom Vroom!


	9. Virgil’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Insecurity, mentions of transphobia, homophobia, unaccepting parents, and conversion therapy. Also, Remus is vulgar.

Virgil’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: Um so

Virgil: I’m going to brag

Virgil: If that’s okay

Roman: You get so shy when its about you

Roman: SPEAK UP EMO

Roman: WE’RE TRYING TO LISTEN

Roman: BUT WE CAN’T BECAUSE YOUR VOICE IS SO SMALL

Roman: JUST LIKE YOUR DICK

Virgil: Geez

Janus: Lord beer me strength

Remus: Good one Ro

Logan: I would be happy to hear about your achievement, Virgil. And while I can’t speak for the rest of our friends- I don’t speak idiot- I assume they would as well.

Roman: OI!

Janus: That was masterfully done.

Patton: Oooo, Birgil!💜

Patton: *Virgil💜

Patton: Share!👏 Share!👏 Share!👏

Virgil: Well

Virgil: I submitted a short story for a writing contest

Virgil: Without telling any of you.

Virgil: Actually, I told one of you.

Janus: I wonder who that was… 

Logan: It was me.

Janus: I KNOW dimwit.

Roman: How'd you know?

Janus: Because I have a fucking brain

Logan: How did the contest go, Virgil?

Virgil: I got first place.

Logan: Well done Virgil!

Roman: WOW!

Patton: 🥂🎊🎉

Logan: I’m glad you worked up the courage to do it.

Janus: I’m impressed

Remus: Cuming first is bad though

Roman: … 

Patton: … 

Virgil: Wtf Remus

Janus: We’re ignoring him.

Janus: What was this contest?

Virgil: It was called “The 1000 word Gut-Wrencher.”

Logan: It was nationwide and over 500,000 people signed up for it.

Logan: They could be of any age.

Janus: Holy shit

Roman: That’s amazing Virgil!

Patton: What was your story about?!📖🥇🏆

Virgil: Coming out to my parents.

Patton: Aw, Kiddo… 

Patton: We love you!💙💗🖤💗💙

Patton: ⚧🏳⚧️

Virgil: Thanks Pat.

_Notifications from Logan Berry_

Logan: I’m so proud of you.

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: Thank you

Virgil: I can’t believe I won

Virgil: I don’t think I really deserved to win

Virgil: I’m sure others were better

Logan: Hey.

Logan: I read it.

Logan: It was amazing.

Logan: You know me, Stardust. I don’t tell falsehoods. Roman constantly gets mad at me for being too critical of his musicals.

Logan: Your story covered so much emotion and so much meaning in just 1000 words.

Logan: You completely deserve this win.

Virgil: You’re making me tear up.

Virgil: Shit.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: I’ll honestly never understand your ability to put all your political meaning and past pain into a beautiful piece of artwork.

Roman: All of my work is just kind of… 

Roman: “This character is gay and so is this one. Let’s have them kiss and sing and then kiss again.”

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: I can get behind that.

_Notifications from Logan Berry_

Logan: You are literally the cutest thing on earth.

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: You’re mean.

Virgil: And also wrog

Virgil: *wrong

Virgil: There is nothing more adorable than when you get really passionate about a subject and start describing whatever it is in great detail.

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: Oh yes Roman, you never get political or use past pain.

Janus: Like the time you didn’t use past pain to make a sketch about being forced to come out to your current girlfriend.

Janus: Or the time you didn’t get political and point out the inequalities in pay between a black man and a white man.

Janus: And there's no way you combined both political and past pain by creating a song about being rejected by the church unless you went through conversion therapy.

Patton: Which we’re glad you didn’t do btw! 

Patton: 👨❤️💋👨❤️💛💚💙💜

Patton: Love wins!

Roman: Thanks guys.

_Text Logan Berry_

Logan: You’ve clearly never seen yourself while we’re watching a documentary we’ve already seen and you fall asleep on my lap.

Logan: That is objectively the most adorable thing on this planet and no matter what evidence you provide will be able to convince me otherwise.

Virgil: Stop

Virgil: Too much

Virgil: Embarrassing

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: @VirgilCasey When did you submit this short story anyway?

_Test Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: Middle of August

Virgil: They said their results would come out around Thanksgiving.

Janus: Well they nailed it.

Janus: It's a week after.

Remus: No Nut November officially ended!

Roman: It ended like 3 days ago.

Roman: It’s December 3rd you nitwit

Remus: Well it never really started for me.

Logan: That’s not a fact I really wanted to know.

Roman: EWWWWWWWW

Janus: I vote we kick Remus out. All in favor, say Aye.

Virgil: Aye

Patton: No!!!😠😠😠

Patton: 💚We love Remus!💚

Virgil: I love him more when he’s quiet.

Roman: ^^^

Janus: ^^^

Remus: ^^^

Roman: Bro, wtf.

Remus: I thought we were making little devil horns.

Logan: No you didn’t.

_Notifications from Logan Berry_

Logan: We need to celebrate your win.

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Logan: We should celebrate Virgil’s win somehow.

Patton: 🥇Yeah!!🥇

Roman: We could all go Christmas shopping together!

Roman: We’d have to separate at times to get the other people's gifts, but I think it would be fun!

Patton: Oh, we could get bubble tea!!☕☕☕

Roman: Those emojis aren’t bubble tea

Patton: They don’t have bubble tea as an emoji on my phone.😪

Janus: And we could buy Virgil a free bubble tea because he won.

Remus: I’ll get him a free dildo!

Virgil: That’s okay, Remus. I am very okay if you don't.

Virgil: Let me rephrase.

Virgil: Don’t.

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: Why’d you text me something that you texted the whole group chat.

Logan: I want to celebrate with just you and me together.

Logan: Would that be satisfactory to you?

Virgil: I think I just melted.

Virgil: Ofc L.

Virgil: What do you want to do?

Logan: Well, my mom got out of her phase of baking and how we have all this extra cooking stuff lying around.

Logan: So I was wondering if you wanted to come over, bake some cookies, and then put some puzzles together.

Logan: I checked a couple of new ones out of the library.

Virgil: That sounds amazing.

Virgil: When are we doing it?

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: So this Saturday?

Logan: Satisfactory

Remus: ^^^

Patton: Yup! 😄

Roman: Perfect! 

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: You forgot time.

Virgil: And which mall

Virgil: How about like 2?

Janus: Sure

Roman: And clearly at the Upper Norwood Mall

Roman: They have the best bubble tea.

Janus: Alright

Patton: See you later!👋👋👋

_Notifications from Logan Berry_

Logan: This Friday after school?

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: You mean tomorrow?

Logan: I was being precise.

Virgil: Sounds great.

Virgil: Thank you

Logan: Of course.

Virgil: I love you.

Logan: I love you too.


	10. Patton’s Phone

Patton’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: Virgil’s B-day💜🎂🎈🎉_

Patton: Guys!!😊

Patton: Virgil’s Birthday is coming up! 🎊🎈🛍️🎂✨

Patton: I think we should throw him a surprise party!🎀🎈🎁

Roman: Oooooo, yes!

Logan: Virgil isn’t very fond of big surprises. It makes him nervous.

Janus: We could set up a casual get together for his birthday and then add an element to it that would surprise him.

Janus: That way we get the “Happy Birthday” factor Patton seems to be going for and keep it mild for our little anxious raccoon. 

Roman: Then what would the surprise be?

Remus: We could have Gerard Way jump out of a cake.

Logan: That was surprisingly normal. I mean, ridiculous, but not on your level.

Remus: Naked. He could jump out naked.

Roman: I mean I’d be down for that.

Janus: Yea😏

Logan: That’s entirely unrealistic. Gerard Way is incredibly famous and he’s 43 years old. Not would it be nearly impossible to get him to do it, it’s definitely unethical for him to dance in front of a bunch of 16 and 17 with his dick out.

Roman: … 

Roman: We were just joking, Microsoft Nerd.

Janus: Gerard Way is 43 years old???

Patton: Guys!!👬👬👬

Patton: Let’s get back on track!! 🚃🚃🚃

Patton: What should we do for Virgil’s Birthday?

Remus: I could get him Todd’s head on a stick.

Janus: Ignore him. We’re trying to come up with actual ideas right now.

Logan: Well, I have an idea, but I don’t think Patton’s going to like it very much.

Patton: I’m sure I’ll love it!😜

Logan: We could get him a pet spider.

Patton: 😨?

Janus: Annnnnnnnd you broke him.

Roman: I hate that you’re right, but that’s actually a good idea.

Remus: Yeah!! A big furry one!!

Patton: Um

Patton: I really hate spiders… 😞

Remus: 🕷️🕷️🕷️

Patton: AHHHHH😫😫😫

Patton: GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!🏃♂️

Patton: AHHHHHH😫😫😫

Janus: Love, it's an emoji.

Patton: IT’S A SPIDER!!😧

Patton: SPIDERS ARE BAD!😖

Roman: But Virgil has some weird fascination with them. 

Roman: And when we went to that pet store to buy your foster dogs some treats, all he did the entire time was watch the spiders.

Patton: My love for Virgil and my hatred of spiders are fighting each other.🥊🤼♂️

Roman: It would be so great though!

Roman: We in invite him to a house under the guise of a birthday party

Logan: It wouldn’t be under a guise- it would literally be a birthday party.

Roman: As he walks in, we sprinkle rose petals around him to show his inner beauty.

Logan: … 

Roman: He sits down and is, of course, completely taken away by all the love and thought I put into him.

Janus: *we

Roman: And then we give him a horrifying spider and he faints from happiness.

Logan: There’s a lot wrong with your plan.

Logan: First, we have to check with Virgil’s parents. They won’t have a problem with it because they’re literally never home but if we don’t check with them they will and then Virgil will have to give away the spider.

Janus: Fuck those bitches.

Janus: But also, yes, you’re right.

Logan: Second, we can’t just give him the spider. We should all get little gifts for him first- just fun things we think we would want and make it look like that’s what we got him. The surprise can come in later.

Roman: Wait I have an idea!

Roman: What if we left a scavenger hunt for him!

Roman: We do everything Logan said- boring but whatever- and then our last present tells him where to go to find the next!

Logan: We could make each one a riddle!

Roman: … 

Janus: Only if you’re in charge of making them.

Logan: Of course. I already have ideas. I believe that it would be fun to create riddles around places of significant importance to us and him to allow “a trip down memory lane,” if you will.

Patton: 😁😁That sounds amazing!😁😁

Janus: Just to recap because there were a lot of ideas thrown out.

Janus: We’re going to invite Virgil to a gathering and have a normal lowkey birthday party.

Logan: Correct.

Janus: We will all give him cheap nothing presents.

Remus: Yeah.

Janus: Then, Logan will hand him a clue that will lead him to his happy places.

Janus: And at those happy places, there will be pieces of a spider.

Logan: No.

Logan: We can have the spider food, bedding, a hygrometer, a thermal gradient, and the enclosure.

Patton: WE’RE JUST GOING TO HAVE THE SPIDER BE FREE?!

Logan: Of course not.

Logan: We’ll end with a picture of a spider so Virgil can set up the enclosure and then pick one out with us himself.

Roman: Perfect!

Remus: Yeah!

Patton: Spiders… 😖

Patton: Jan-Jan, you’ll have to protect me.💪💪💪

Janus: Of course.

Janus: I’ll protect you from the evil domesticated spider.

Roman: So December 19th is on Saturday.

Roman: I assume we do it then?

Remus: Sure!

Logan: At eleven.

Logan: That way we can have lunch and still have time to go buy the spider after.

Janus: Alright

Janus: Let’s meet up this weekend than to buy everything and make preparations for the next weekend.

Logan: Satisfactory.

Patton: 😍Yay!😍

Roman: Yeah!

Remus: Byee!

_Group Chat Deleted by Patton Love 12/20_


	11. Logan's Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Panic Attack

Logan’s Phone

_Notifications from Virgil Casey_

Virgil: I can’t breathe.

Virgil: I can’t

Virgil: I’m going to die.

Virgil: I can’t do this.

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: Where are you right now?

Virgil: I’m in the hallway.

Virgil: There are so many people looking at me.

Virgil: I’m can’t breathe

Virgil: I can’t think

Logan: Stardust, I’m going to FaceTime you, okay?

Logan: I just got a pass for the bathroom, so I’m alone.

Virgil: Please

Logan: **FaceTime Call Started**

Logan: **FaceTime Call Ended**

Virgil: Thank you.

Logan: You have to tell your teacher that you need to go to the Nurse’s office.

Logan: Panic attacks are draining. You need food, water, and rest.

Logan: Also, I would like to drive you home. The bus will make you feel pressured and claustrophobic.

Virgil: I’m sorry I keep doing this to you.

Logan: You’ve done nothing wrong.

Virgil: I feel like you do more for me than I do for you.

Logan: I can assure you that’s not true.

Logan: You make sure I don’t overwork myself, you listen to all of my rants without judgment, you watch all of my documentaries with me even when I know you’re not completely interested.

Logan: It may seem like I’m doing more, but that’s merely because you’re looking at it from your point of view and right now you’re anxious.

Virgil: I love you so much.

Virgil: You know that right?

Virgil: I love you so so much.

Logan: I love you too, Stardust.

Logan: Now please go to the Nurse’s office and rest.

Virgil: Yes sir.


	12. Janus’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for Marvel's Infinity War

Janus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: I can’t believe you did that to me.

Logan: Some clarity wouldn’t hurt.

Janus: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME INTO MARVEL MOVIES, LISTENED TO ME PASSIONATELY EXPLAIN HOW I LOVED MY BABY LOKI WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING, KNOWING THAT HE WOULD DIE IN INFINITY WAR!!

Janus: ARE YOU SATISTS?!?!

Virgil: Slow your roll there.

Virgil: You’re acting like Roman.

Roman: I would be offended, but this is hilarious.

Janus: I. DON’T. CARE.

Janus: I DON’T CARE

Janus: YOU SAID NOTHING!!!

Janus: You watched me fall in love!

Janus: You watched me buy posters!

Janus: You watched me get figurines!!

Janus: AND NOW HE IS DEAD!!

Remus: Poor Jan-Jan.

Janus: FUCK YOU.

Virgil: You’re right, Roman.

Virgil: This is hilarious.

Virgil: I feel like I should be eating popcorn.

Logan: In our defense, you wouldn’t have welcomed any spoilers.

Patton: And besides!

Patton: ❤️Who ❤️ are ❤️ we ❤️ to ❤️ get ❤️ in ❤️ the ❤️ way ❤️ of ❤️ love?❤️

Janus: MY LOVE IS DEAD

Janus: DEAD PATTON

Virgil: I did think it was really funny watching you buy posters when you hadn’t even finished the series.

Janus: OH PLEASE

Janus: LIKE YOU WERE ANY DIFFERENT WHEN YOU CRIED ABOUT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BEING BROKEN UP

Virgil: Watch it

Janus: You knew they were broken up when you started listening to them!

Virgil: I will kill you.

Roman: I’m making popcorn now.

Remus: Haha Janus

Remus: Your love’s neck was broken!

Remus: Just like your heart!

Remus: 😭

Logan: Oh dear.

Virgil: Heh.

Janus: I will kill you, Remus

Janus: Okay, I have to finish the movie now.

Janus: I’ll text you when it's over.

Virgil: Looking forward to that.

Roman: ^^^

Janus: That’s foreboding.

Phone Turned Off

Janus’s Phone

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: I hate you all.

Janus: You’re all sadists.

Janus: You all deserve hell.

Janus: Fuck you.

Virgil: Did poor baby Janus cry?

Janus: Fuck.

Janus: You. 

Janus: And no.

Janus: I did not.

Janus: I am strong.

Janus: I did not openly weep when Peter Parker grabbed Tony on Titan and turned to dust in his arms.

Janus: I didn’t.

Logan: Liar.

Roman: Photo proof of lack of tears?

Janus: No.

Remus: He definitely bawled like a baby.

Janus: No, I did nOT.

Remus: Yeesss yooouuu diiiddd

Janus: Shut up you raw egg eating fuck

Remus: Eggs taste good 

Virgil: Dude.

Virgil: It’s weird.

Logan: Plus, it's not good for you. You could get salmonella.

Janus: Hello?

Janus: We were talking about Avengers: Infinity War, not Remus being weird as hell.

Patton: Aw, baby🤗🤗

Patton: 😢Don’t cry.😢

Janus: I’m NOT.

Patton: ❤️❤️I wish I could cuddle you through the screen.❤️❤️

Janus: …

Virgil: He totally wishes you could too.

Janus: Shut up!

Janus: Maybe.

Remus: Haha

Remus: Marvel and Patton have broken our big and strong Jan-Jan!

Roman: Goodbye tough guy Janus

Roman: Hello little puppy

Janus: I hate you all.

Roman: 🐕🐕🐕

Janus: Fuck you

Logan: This is highly entertaining.

Virgil: ^^^

Patton: I cried like 20 times watching that movie.😭😭

Patton: It took me 30 minutes before I was able to leave the cinema.😭🎥🎟️

Roman: Weak, Patton.

Roman: I started crying the moment the movie started playing.

Virgil: Dry-faced the whole time.

Virgil: My chest hurt but no tears.

Logan: I didn’t cry either.

Janus: ARE YOU MONSTERS?

Patton: 😮

Roman: *le gasp*

Remus: So you did cry?????

Janus: Shut up.

Virgil: Ooooooooooooo

Logan: While I knew he did, I am impressed we got him to admit it.

Janus: I’m leaving.

Roman: Haha

Remus: Lmao

Virgil: Aw, byeeee Jan-Jan!

Virgil: Make sure to get yourself a tissue!

Janus: 🖕🖕🖕


	13. Patton’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Planning Underage Drinking

Patton’s Phone:

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: What kind of Christmas Party are we doing this year?

Logan: Well, I assume we’ll do some charity thing, then go over to Roman and Remus’s, Patton’s, or my house and exchange presents.

Virgil: Yeah but I mean

Virgil: What charity?

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: I have a bunch of suggestions!🙋♂️🙋♂️🙋♂️

Patton: Obviously Toy For Tots.👦 It’s pretty well known and it gives out toys to a bunch of low-income kids, usually age 12 and younger.

Roman: True, but we did that one last year.

Roman: I know it doesn’t make any sense but I want to do a different one this year. 

Patton: Alright. 👍😁

Patton: We could donate to the Make-A-Wish Foundation. 🌠

Patton: 👐That’s not very hands on though.👐

Virgil: We could do that and then make little care baskets to hand out to homeless people.

Roman: Oooo. We could fill it with different clothing, some sweets and normal food, and then maybe like a teddy bear!

Janus: I’m down for that.

Remus: Okay!!

Logan: Right. So we’ll donate a pool of 120 dollars. Janus, I’ll give an extra ten for you. And then, we can go around the neighborhood and collect money to buy things for people without a home.

Patton: Sure!👍

Virgil: And then after we can go to Remus and Roman’s house because they usually have the most decoration, and exchange presents.

Patton: And build gingerbread houses!🎄🌟

Patton: I’ll buy the gingerbread houses! My mom said she would get one thing for our annual Christmas get together and I want gingerbread houses! 🍪🏠

Roman: Just so you’re all aware, our parents won’t be home on Wednesday the 23rd.

Remus: So we could have the party then

Remus: And go a little wild, if you know what I’m saying

Janus: I’ll bring the eggnog.

Patton: LET’S GET DRUNK GUYS!!!!🥂🍻🍾

Virgil: Okay then.

Virgil: Donate

Virgil: City fun

Virgil: Christmas wholesomeness

Virgil: And then alcohol.

Virgil: This sounds great

Logan: Agreed.


	14. Virgil’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Child Abandonment, Child Negligence

Virgil’s Phone:

_Notifications from Logan Berry_

Logan: Are they home?

_Text Logan Berry_

Virgil: No

Logan: Maybe it's time to go to bed, Stardust.

Virgil: No

Virgil: I know they aren’t coming.

Virgil: I knew they weren’t coming when they first told me they were coming.

Virgil: But if I go to bed it’ll be real.

Virgil: I don’t want it to be real.

Logan: Sweetheart, it's 2:32 in the morning.

Logan: You need sleep.

Virgil: Sleep is for the weak.

Logan: Inaccurate. 

Logan: Sleep is an incredibly important part of a person’s health. It enables the body to repair and be ready for another day and it’s involved in the healing and repair of your heart and blood vessels. Ongoing sleep deficiency is linked to a number of different physical conditions.

Logan: Plus, it’s also not good for your mental health. Sleep helps us to recover from mental as well as physical exertion and a lack of sleep can exacerbate the symptoms of many mental conditions including depression, anxiety, and bipolar disorder. 

Logan: You have both anxiety and depression. 

Logan: You need to sleep.

Virgil: I know

Logan: Stardust

Logan: They aren’t coming.

Virgil: I know

Virgil: They said they were going to be here two days ago

Virgil: They texted me on November 20th.

Virgil: One text. And it was only from mom, dad didn’t even bother to reach out.

Virgil: She said, “We’ll be home December 23rd!”

Virgil: That was it.

Virgil: And I knew she was lying. I knew she would go back on her word.

Logan: You thought they were coming the day of the party?

Virgil: No.

Virgil: I left a letter in case they did, but I knew they weren’t going to.

Virgil: I was still nervous though.

Virgil: I knew if I stayed home and waited I would be anxious about missing the Christmas Party but if I left the house I would be anxious about missing them.

Logan: Next time, you should tell us.

Logan: We could’ve had Christmas later.

Virgil: I needed the distraction.

Virgil: They haven’t called in over four months.

Virgil: I miss them so much.

Virgil: Why couldn’t they have surprised me?

Virgil: Why did they have to stay away?

Logan: Because they’re negligent, Virgil.

Logan: They’re not purposely cruel. However, they are harmful in how they treat you and they don’t bother to realize it or fix their behavior.

Virgil: Yeah

Virgil: Yeah

Virgil: I haven’t seen my parents in two years

Virgil: I’m so tired of loving them

Logan: I’m going to drive over to you. We’ll put on a Christmas movie. Something so cheesy even Roman wouldn’t enjoy it. Alright?

Logan: We can build a pillow fort to snuggle in.

Virgil: I don’t want to move from the window.

Logan: Maybe you’ll change my mind when I actually arrive and make the fort.

Logan: Or maybe we’ll end up sitting together by the window.

Logan: Does that sound okay to you?

Virgil: Yeah.

Logan: Alright Stardust.

Logan: I’ll see you in 15 minutes, okay?

Virgil: Yeah.

Virgil: I love you.

Logan: I love you too.


	15. Roman’s Phone

Roman’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: Nooooooooo

Roman: School starts tomorrowwwwwwww

Remus: I have captured two rats and I am fully planning on letting them loose in my E.L.A teacher's room.

Logan: What’s wrong with your English Language Arts teacher?

Janus: Do you have Mr. Stranen?

Remus: Yes

Janus: Carry on.

Virgil: Who’s Mr. Stranen?

Roman: You wouldn’t know, Mr. Honors ELA

Logan: He’s a standard ELA teacher who generally has a reputation of being a nosy want-to-be hippie who berates students who don’t do well and chooses favorites.

Logan: He also lectures the whole time and will only let kids express their dislike of his books so he can tell them they’re wrong.

Logan: And they only ever read old-timey poetry.

Roman: HOW do you know Mr. Honors in everything but what you can take AP in???

Logan: I’m class president.

Roman: That’s not a reason!!

Virgil: Because he’s insane.

Janus: Accurate.

Logan: Falsehood!

Virgil: Don’t worry L. It’s said with love.

Logan: You’re lucky you’re so cute.

Janus: As much as I want this to keep going, let’s change the topic.

Janus: Remus!

Remus: Yes, dear?

Janus: ... 

Janus: When are you planning on releasing your rats?

Janus: I need to videotape it.

Remus: I have him first block.

Remus: They’ll escape during second. 😏

Janus: I can’t skip all of second block Remus!

Janus: Wait.

Janus: Yes I can

Logan: No you can’t.

Logan: School is important.

Janus: I have gym that period.

Logan: Skip away.

Roman: NO!

Roman: Gym is second best block!

Virgil: What’s first best?

Roman: My theater class.

Roman: We’re delving into a book series where all the main characters have powers- Empath, Telepath, Teleporter, etc.

Virgil: What power are you?

Roman: We go by personality!

Roman: So I have no idea.

Patton: 👋👋Hey guys!👋👋

Patton: ❤️What are we talking about?❤️

Virgil: What power Roman would have.

Patton: OOOoooooo

Patton: ✨🔮✨

Logan: Well, Roman, you’re eccentric.

Janus: Only slightly self-centered

Roman: Watch it snek

Remus: Creative!

Virgil: Full of too much energy

Patton: And a fungi!!🍄🍄🍄

Logan: Oh brother… 

Janus: I think you would be able to summon anything you could imagine but only if you were able to imagine it.

Virgil: ^^^

Logan: That does fit. 

Roman: You think I would be a Conjurer?!?!

Virgil: Apparently.

Roman: COOL!!!!

Roman: Now you all need powers!

Logan: We’re not in your theater class.

Roman: Shut up. You need powers.

Janus: Well Patton’s easy. He’s an Empath. He’s able to feel other people’s emotions.

Patton: 🌟Yay!!🌟

Virgil: I think Janus would be able to manipulate people with his voice.

Janus: I accept this.

Roman: That would make him a Beguiler. He’s able to use his voice and tone to get people to do what he wants.

Remus: I mean, he did get me to drink all that shampoo at the Christmas Party.

Janus: YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN!

Remus: Your fault.

Remus: You did this to me.

Janus: I hate you.

Logan: So Roman a Conjurer, Patton’s an Empath and Janus is a Beguiler.

Logan: What would I be?

Roman: Powerless. 

Virgil: Shut up Ro.

Virgil: You’d be a Telepath.

Virgil: In my opinion

Virgil: And only if you like it.

Logan: I do think that suits me.

Patton: That fits perfectly! Great job Virge!😊😊😊

Virgil: Thanks.

Virgil: What would Remus be?

Remus: I would be able to use my voice to make horrible sounds and give you all headaches!!

Logan: So powerless then.

Virgil: Nothing would be different.

Janus: You already do that.

Roman: In this universe, that’s called a Vociferator.

Virgil: Aw look it Remus.

Virgil: They made a name for all annoying brats like you.

Janus: Lol

Remus: Thank you.

Patton: 💜What about Virgil?!🖤

Virgil: Controlling shadows?

Roman: Omg, you’re right, being a Shade fits you so much.

Virgil: Sure.

Virgil: A Shade-thing.

Virgil: Cool.

Logan: Just a quick rundown.

Logan: Roman- Conjurer  
Patton- Empath  
Janus- Beguiler  
Logan- Telepath  
Remus- Vociferator  
Virgil- Shade

Roman: Yup!

Patton: I’m gonna make fanart!!🎨✍️✏️

Janus: Of… your friends?

Patton: Yeah!

Janus: Send a picture when you’re done.

Patton: Okay!

Patton: Byee!

Virgil: Bye

Logan: Farewell

Janus: Bye

Roman: SCHOOL TOMORROW😫😫

Roman: Bai!!!!!!

Remus: BYEEEEEEE

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: **Image**

Janus: That’s looks amazing, Love

Virgil: So good

Logan: Your shading of color is stellar

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: OMG!!

Roman: CAN I HAVE IT!!!??

Roman: I NED IT!

Roman: *NEED

Patton: I’m keeping it!😄

Patton: Sorry!😞

Remus: I look so cool

Janus: It definitely reflects reality. There’s nothing inaccurate at all about it.

Virgil: Lol


	16. Remus’s Phone

Remus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Remus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Remus: **Image**

Remus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Virgil: … 

Remus: Behold!

Remus: MY MASTERPIECE!!!

Virgil: You gave a snowman a dick.

Remus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Janus: Wow.

Janus: I’m kind of impressed with how well built the dick is.

Remus: 😏😏😏

Janus: That hurt to adit.

Janus: *admit

Logan: I’m glad you’re enjoying your snow day, Remus.

Remus: HIS NAME IS SIR DICK

Janus: Very inventive

Remus: AND HE SHALL RULE THE WINTER WORLD!!

Patton: He needs a hat🎩

Logan: THAT’S your takeaway?

Remus: **Image**

Virgil: … 

Logan: Well, he has a hat now.

Janus: Clearly the more interesting addition.

Remus: Now he has two dicks!!!

Remus: He is Sir Two Dicks!!

Remus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Roman: BRO

Roman: Mom and Dad are getting home in five minutes!

Remus: And they shall lve Sir Two Dicks for who he is

Remus: *love

Roman: NO THEY WON’T

Roman: DESTROY SIR TWO DICKS

Remus: NEVERRRRRR

Virgil: What is happening

Janus: ^^^

Logan: That sums up my feeling towards almost everything Remus does.

Patton: Brotherly Love!!👨👩👦👦

Roman: I don’t love this creature!!

Remus: 💔😥

Roman: Get rid of Sir Two Dicks!!! 

Roman: OR ELSE

Remus: SIR TWO DICKS WILL LIVE ON FOREVER!!!

Roman: NO

Remus: JAAANNNUUUSSSS

Janus: Why me

Remus: ROMAN IS CHASING ME WITH A BROOMSTICK IN HIS UNDERWEAR

Janus: That didn’t answer my question.

Virgil: Roman put pants on

Roman: Shut up fall out failURE

Roman: AND NO

Roman I wish to be free!!

Logan: It’s snowing. Since Remus has built a snowman, my only assumption can be that you’re chasing him outside in your underwear.

Roman: Well, I stopped chasing him to text you.

Janus: Oh my god.

Janus: You have one brain cell between the two of you!

Patton: Roman, there’s four inches of snow on the ground!!❄️❄️

Patton: 🌨️And it's snowing!!🌨️

Patton: Put clothes on!!👕👖

Roman: I’m not cold!!

Logan: It’s currently 8 degrees Fahrenheit out

Logan: And you’re in your underwear.

Virgil: Bitch, go inside.

Roman: I MUST DESTROY SIR TWO DICKS!!

Remus: I WILL PROTECT SIR TWO DICKS!!

Virgil:... 

Logan: I can only assume they’re fighting over the snowman.

Janus: I hope their parents come home and see all of that.

Patton: I hope Roman doesn’t freeze to death!😰

Virgil: I guess we’ll see.

Roman: I didn’t.

Logan: What happened?

Roman: My dad came home and got mad that there was a snowman with two dicks in our yard.

Roman: And then my mom got mad that I was outside in my underwear hitting Remus over the head with a broomstick.

Virgil: Omgosh.

Janus: Please, please, please tell me your parents were smart enough to get a picture first.

Patton: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Roman: They weren’t

Remus: **Image**

Roman: REMUS NO

Virgil: I’m saving that

Patton: That’s amazing!!!

Logan: You’re both idiots.

Janus: What the hell guys.

Janus: Roman, you look more insane than Remus.

Virgil: And that’s impressive.

Roman: You’re all mean.

Remus: Sir Two Dicks Lives on!!

Roman: Actually, dad just destroyed him

Remus: NOOOOOO

Remus: SIR TWOOO DICKSSSSSS

Logan: Oh dear.

Virgil: Lol

Patton: It's okay Remus!!🤗

Patton: Here’s a snowman!!☃️☃️☃️

Remus: It’s just not the same

Remus: Not without Sir Two Dicks

Janus: Lord, beer me strength.


	17. Logan’s Phone

Logan’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Logan: Dr. Kocokkoo refuses to admit that there’s even a POSSIBILITY that he’s wrong

Logan: He is figuratively driving me up a wall.

Logan: So at the beginning of class, Dr. K and I started discussing whether or not video games cause violence. He claimed that if someone were to play a violent video game they’re more likely to actually kill someone.

Logan: So I asked him for evidence.

Logan: And naturally, he brought up the fact that multiple studies have linked the fact that if you play violent video games you’re more likely to behave violently than non-violent video games.

Logan: He failed to mention that this was 1. IN THE SHORT TERM and 2. not linked to violence, but aggression.

Logan: A miniscule but important difference.

Logan: I decided to play along

Logan: I told him that I agreed. Studies have found that playing violent video games produces higher levels of AGGRESSIVE cognition, AGGRESSIVE affect, physiological arousal, and AGGRESSIVE behavior (in the SHORT-TERM) than non-violent video games. 

Janus: I’m waiting for the but.

Virgil: ^^

Logan: HOWEVER

Roman: I swear, he said that just to not say but.

Logan: According to an article called “The effect of violent video games on aggression: Is it more than just the violence?” on ScienceDirect “There are two major limitations with these investigations.”

Logan: And these limitations have scientists wondering whether violent video games make you VIOLENT or just COMPETITIVE

Logan: COMPETITIVE

Logan: Of fucking course something like Halo 3 is going to make people feel more competitive than Sims fucking 4.

Roman: I assume Dr. K told you to be quiet?

Logan: Oh, I wasn’t done.

Logan: After I told him that his research was full of shit

Logan: I pointed him to other articles.

Logan: Articles saying that yes, video games can make someone more aggressive (fucking competitive) they haven’t been linked to ANY kind of crime.

Virgil: And?

Logan: And he told me that I was just defending video games because I didn’t want to admit to myself that they were bad.

Logan: He said that video games did cause violence.

Logan: So I asked him when video games became popular

Patton: 🎮🎮🎮

Remus: 1970s-1980s

Logan: Exactly!!

Logan: He said that too

Logan: And then I asked him when more violent video games started coming out

Remus: Early 1980s to mid 1990s

Logan: Correct again.

Logan: And you’ll never guess what the violent crime rate has been doing since the 1990s.

Virgil: Falling?

Logan: That’s right.

Logan: It’s been fucking falling.

Logan: But if there’s a correlation between violent crime and violent video games, how could it be falling?

Logan: Well let me answer that question.

Logan: THERE FUCKING ISN’T.

Virgil: What did your teacher say to that?

Logan: He told me I was wrong.

Logan: He didn’t have any reason.

Logan: But I’m wrong.

Logan: I’m wrong.

Logan: I’m going to write an essay on this.

Roman: I mean, you already wrote one.

Roman: Just copy and poste you texts.

Roman: *paste your

Roman: You even have quotes, like a fucking nerd.

Patton: 🤗Be nice!!🤗

Logan: I’m not in a good mood right now Roman

Logan: I know what class you’re in.

Logan: I have an image of you outside naked in the snow smacking your brother with a broom with Sir Two Dicks the snowman

Logan: And I know how to hack into your projector and put the images I want on for everyone to see.

Logan: Do you want to keep talking right now?

Roman: no

Virgil: I just fell even more in love with you.

Logan: He’s coming back over.

Logan: Hold on.

Janus: Logan doesn’t get worked up very often, but it's always hilarious when he does.

Roman: I feel very threatened right now.

Patton: 😆😆😆

Remus: Do you think I could get him to put the picture up in my room?

Roman: DON’T YOU DARE!!

Logan: He won’t even engage in another conversation with me.

Logan: Fucking coward.

Virgil: You scared him off.

Logan: Because he knows he has NOTHING.

Logan: I’m going to start writing that essay now.

Logan: Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:  
> https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/abs/pii/S135917891000073X  
> https://www.cbsnews.com/news/do-video-games-cause-violence-expert-says-playing-violent-video-games-does-not-make-you-a-mass-shooter/  
> https://www.history.com/topics/inventions/history-of-video-games  
> https://www.pewresearch.org/fact-tank/2020/11/20/facts-about-crime-in-the-u-s/


	18. Patton’s Phone

Patton’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: I burned spaghetti and my mom is yelling at me.😢

Logan: How did you do that?

Patton: Apparently you have to add water?????💧🍝💧

Janus: You don’t know you have to add water to pasta???

Janus: How have you survived these 16 almost 17 years????

Patton: My parents have always cooked for me!!👫🍝🍕

Virgil: But pasta Patton.

Virgil: Pasta.

Virgil: Even Remus knows how to cook pasta.

Remus: Yeah!!

Roman: It’s okay Patton.

Roman: One time I was making cookies and I thought I hadn’t added enough baking soda so I added a whole bunch to make the cookies better.

Roman: They were so bad.

Remus: I mean, I liked them.

Roman: I gave one to my mom and she spat it out in disgust.

Roman: Remus did eat the whole batch though

Logan: Remus eats deodorant. That means nothing.

Janus: Patton, I’ve made pasta WITH you!

Janus: Do you not remember me adding the water??

Patton: I thought it was optional!🤷♂️

Patton: Like to add flavor!😋😋

Janus: You thought I added WATER to add FLAVER????

Janus: *FLAVOR

Patton: Yes?🙁🤷♂️

Logan: Patton, water doesn’t have any taste.

Patton: 😖I didn’t know!😖

Patton: My house is really smokey now… ♨️♨️♨️

Patton: And the fire alarm went off… 🔥⏰

Virgil: That’s scaring me and I’m not even there.

Virgil: Is everyone alright?

Patton: The dogs are really scared.🙁🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🙁

Patton: But everyone’s okay.

Virgil: Okay good.

Janus: I still can’t believe you were going to make pasta without water.

Logan: I’m having difficulty understanding how your parents let you near a stove. 

Logan: Did you nearly burn the house down last time too?

Virgil: He tried to make Rice Krispie treats and set the marshmallow on fire.

Logan: That’s what I’m remembering.

Patton: I was banned but I wanted to surprise my parents.😞

Remus: Mission accomplished! 😜

Patton: 😢😢😢

Roman: Remus don’t insult our puffball

Virgil: It’s okay Pat.

Virgil: You were trying to do something nic

Virgil: *nice

Janus: Even if next time you should just make a card.

Janus: Much less fire inducing.

Patton: Yeah… 🙁

Patton: I gtg.

Patton: My mom is coming over… 😞

Janus: I hope she’s calmed down now, Love.

Janus: Good luck.

Patton: 👋👋👋

Janus: Bye

Virgil: Byeee

Logan: Farewell

Roman: Bai

Remus: BYEEEE


	19. Janus’s Phone

Janus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: Hey Love, we getting to your house for 3 or 3:30?

Janus: You weren’t clear on the invitation.

Patton: Oops!!🙃🙃🙃

Patton: 🕞Get here for 3:30 guys!!🕞

Patton: 🎂Mom has finished making my birthday cake!🎂

Remus: CAKKKKKKKE!!!

Logan: I’m looking forward to it Patton.

Virgil: Me too.

Virgil: I know this is off topic, but I literally just finished my history essay and I was wondering if you could look it over?

Logan: I would be happy to.

Janus: I might not be much help. I’ve skipped history for the past three days.

Logan: What?!?!

Janus: What

Janus: My teacher is boring!

Logan: We’re learning about the Civil War!!

Logan: Well, in AP we are.

Logan: What are you learning about?

Janus:... 

Janus: Definitely not the race to the stars.

Logan: WHAT

Logan: How could you possibly find that boring?!?!?!

Logan: HOW

Remus: Oooooo, you’re in trouble

Janus: I plead the 5th.

Logan: The race to the stars was one of the most monumental moments in our past! It pioneered efforts to launch artificial satellites, unmanned space probes to the Moon, Venus, and Mars, and pushed human spaceflight in low Earth orbit and finally to the actual Moon!

Roman: Nerd alert.

Virgil: Watch it.

Janus: Stars aren’t very interesting.

Logan: … 

Logan: … 

Virgil: Uh oh.

Patton: Darling, maybe don’t insult Logan’s passion.💫⭐🌟🚀

Logan: … I don’t even know where to begin with that.

Logan: Stars are vital for life on any planet.

Logan: They last for 10 million to over 10 billion years. When they die, they explode into a black hole that literally sucks everything around it into it.

Logan: Some scientists even believe that our universe was created from a black hole that we’re still living inside.

Janus: Yeah… 

Janus: You’re right. That’s definitely very interesting and totally affects me as a human in my life. 

Logan: I’m about to sign off.

Janus: Look, you can be interested in shinies in the sky and I can be interested in what I like.

Logan: Accurate.

Logan: But I don’t like it.

Remus: Booooo-hoooo

Patton: Look at that!😄

Patton: Everyone is allowed their own interests!😁😁😁

Logan: Sure.

Logan: Virgil, is your essay shared with us over google docs?

Virgil: Yea

Logan: Alright.

Patton: I’ll look it over too!!

Roman: I’ll make your title better!

Roman: Nevermind.

Virgil: Heh.

Remus: Your font is awful!

Remus: I’m making it comic sans.

Virgil: Actually Remus, you’ll find you can’t edit.

Virgil: Or comment.

Virgil: You can view though.

Remus: YOU CAN’T RESTRICT MY POWER!!

Virgil: Yes I can.

Logan: Your writing style is stellar, you flow from sentence to sentence very well, though there’s no real surprise there. Your content is well set up, but one of your quotes is a little stiff.

Logan: I think a quote from David Wallace’s would better prove your point that carting enslaved peoples back to Africa clearly isn’t the solution to ending slavery.

Logan: “America is more our country, than it is the whites—we have enriched it with our blood and tears.”

Logan: That might fit better.

Virgil: You’re a god.

Virgil: Thank you.

Patton: 👍It looks pretty nifty Virgil!👍

Janus: I wasn’t bored reading it.

Virgil: High praise coming from you Jan-Jan.

Roman: I can’t believe how good your stupid title is.

Roman: You stole my thing

Roman: MY thing, Virgil

Remus: Cry.

Virgil: Cry.

Virgil: … 

Remus: JINX!!

Virgil: I’m gonna go finish editing this.

Virgil: I’ll see you guys at Patton’s party!

Logan: Farewell

Remus: BYEEEEE

Patton: 👋👋Bye guys!!👋👋

Roman: Bai!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote Source: https://www.americanyawp.com/reader/religion-and-reform/david-walkers-appeal-to-the-colored-citizens-of-the-world-1829/


	20. Remus’s Phone

Remus’s Phone:

_Text Roman Royal_

Remus: Can you see meeee?

Remus: I can see youuuuu

Roman: Dude wtf

Roman: Where are you?

Roman: jeSUS 

Remus: HAHA

Remus: You jumped so badly!

Roman: Of course I jumped badly! You’re standing in the window with a club over your head!

Roman: Why are we texting right now? I can just talk to you.

Remus: So you wouldn’t hear me.

Remus: It would give away the scare factor

Remus: Duh.

Roman: But why are we STILL texting???

Remus: I dunno man you’re the one that’s texting

Roman: No you’re texting me.

Remus: No you’re texting me.

Roman: No you’re texting me

Remus: No you’re texting me.

Roman: What if we just agree to stop texting?

Remus: Agreed.

Remus: Beep

Remus: Beeeeeep

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeep

Roman: WE AGREED TO STOP TEXTING!

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: I’m going to turn off your notifications. 

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep?

Remus: Beep???

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: BRO WTF

Logan: What is happening?

Virgil: Why

Janus: Remus, once again portraying perfectly normal human behavior.

Patton: Hi guys!!👋😀 

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: How dare you!?

Roman: I put you on silent only for you to torture me through our friends group chat?!?!

Roman: The vulgarity!

Virgil: I feel like that should’ve explained something.

Virgil: But I’m just as confused as I was before.

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: You deserve death.

Patton: Don’t be mean Roman! 🙅♂️

Roman: HE SCARED ME AND THEN HE SPAMMED ME!!

Roman: AND WHEN I SILENCED HIS SCAM HE ASSAULTED ME IN THIS GROUP CHAT

Roman: I AM ALLOWED TO INSULT!!

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: STOP IT

Janus: Why beep

Roman: Because he sucks ASS

Remus: 😏

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Patton: 🐑🐑🐑

Logan: Sheep?

Patton: Asdf! The Youtube Series!

Virgil: The sheep song.

Patton: Beep beep, Imma sheep, I said beep beep Imma seep!

Patton: *sheep

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: SHUTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPP

Janus: Why am I friends with you people?

Patton: Aww😔

Patton: 💛Jan-Jan!!💛

Patton: Don’t you love me???😘😘😘

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: BRO I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!

Remus: 😏

Janus: Right now I hate you.

Patton: 😦

Patton: 😢😢😢

Virgil: You made Patton sad Janus.

Virgil: How could you?

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: FUCK.

Roman: YOU.

Patton: 😢😢😢

Janus: Fiiiiine

Janus: You’re the only one out of the five I like.

Logan: Complete falsehood, just so we’re all aware. 

Virgil: Awwwww

Virgil: Puppy dog Janus makes a return!

Janus: I’m going to deck you.

Remus: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Roman: AHA!!

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: Aha?

Logan: Why aha?

Janus: They aren’t responding.

Patton: What do you think is happening over there?

Virgil: It’s been five minutes.

Virgil: Should we like… sign off?

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: Don’t worry.

Remus: I’ve stolen his phone.

Remus: We’ll hear no more beeps from that evil being.

Roman: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Virgil: Oh god.

Remus: HOW DARE YOU!!

Remus: I’m GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Roman: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Remus: AHHHHH!


	21. Logan’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Abandonment, Logan's dad left, Logan Angst

Logan’s Phone:

_Notifications from Virgil Casey_

Virgil: Hey L

Virgil: Wanna go see a movie?

_Text Virgil Casey_

Logan: I’m fine Virgil.

Logan: You don’t need to try and distract me.

Virgil: Aren’t you the one who’s always saying distractions are good? 

Virgil: Externalization and all that.

Logan: You listened?

Virgil: Of course I listened, Logan.

Virgil: Come on, watch a movie with me.

Logan: I appreciate the concern but I really don’t need it.

Logan: Besides, what about my mom?

Virgil: L, your mom’s off being a banker. It’s 10 o’clock on a Saturday. She's at work.

Virgil: We don’t have to watch a movie if you don’t want to

Virgil: We could just hang out.

Logan: But I don’t need a distraction. I’m fine.

Virgil: Then hang out with me for fun.

Virgil: You can watch me feed Kat.

Logan: As much as I usually enjoy studying your spider’s behavior, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.

Logan: I am fine.

Virgil: I know.

Virgil: But there’s nothing wrong with not being fine.

Logan: I am aware.

Virgil: Are you?

Logan: Yes.

Virgil: And you know I’m always willing to listen?

Logan: Thank you Virgil, but there’s really no need. I am perfectly okay. 

Logan: I understand why you think I might not be, but I assure you, I have no feelings towards today or what it might represent.

Virgil: Nothing?

Logan: Absolutely nothing.

Logan: There’s no reason for me to feel anything.

Logan: He left 11 years ago today.

Logan: I barely remember him.

Virgil: Yeah?

Logan: Yes.

Logan: Besides, even if I did remember him, my mother being upset about his leaving is much more recent. So there would be no reason to miss him.

Virgil: None?

Logan: Of course not.

Logan: If anything I should be angry at him.

Logan: He left me.

Logan: He left my mom.

Logan: He left us so he could run off with some other family and I’m sure he left that one a couple of years later too.

Logan: Even when he was around, he never acted like a father.

Virgil: So you’re mad at him?

Logan: Yes!

Logan: He just left us!

Logan: I mean, what kind of asshole leaves his wife and 6 year old kid behind?

Virgil: Is the only feeling towards him anger?

Logan: Yes.

Logan: I don’t know.

Virgil: That’s alright.

Logan: I think I miss him.

Logan: But I don’t know why.

Logan: I don’t want him here.

Logan: If he were to turn up, I’d tell him to fuck off.

Logan: And I know if he were around, he wouldn’t be very helpful, to my or my mother’s mental health.

Logan: But I wish he hadn’t left.

Virgil: That makes sense, L.

Logan: How?!

Logan: How can I be so mad at someone and yet want them at the same time?

Logan: I don’t even want him to show up!

Logan: I want to change history, knowing it would make my current life worse!

Logan: It makes no sense!

Virgil: It doesn’t have to make perfect sense. They’re your feelings. Just because they don’t always have a logical explanation behind them doesn’t make them any less important or real.

Logan: I don’t know.

Logan: I hate today.

Logan: It brings everything back.

Virgil: I know, L.

Virgil: Why don’t you come over and watch a movie with me?

Logan: … 

Logan: I’m impressed. 

Logan: A movie sounds perfect, Virgil.

Logan: You’re right.

Logan: I do need a distraction.

Virgil: Alright.

Logan: I’ll start driving over now.

Logan: Virgil?

Virgil: Yes?

Logan: Thank you.

Virgil: Of course.

Logan: I love you.

Virgil: I love you too.

Virgil: Now get over here.

Virgil: And you better be wearing your unicorn onesie.

Logan: Okay.

Logan: See you soon.

Virgil: Bye.


	22. Roman’s Phone

Roman’s Phone:

Roman: It’s Februaryyyyyy

Roman: A time of love.

Roman: A time of romance.

Roman: A time of meeeee!

Roman: Oh and Remus, I guess

Patton: You mean a time of Roman-ce!!!😉😉😉

Logan: I hate you.

Janus: Yes Roman, we know the play is in two weeks.

Janus: Yes Roman, we will be going to the play.

Janus: And yes Roman, we bought front row tickets.

Janus: Do you need anything else?

Roman: Flowers.

Janus: Needy bitch.

Virgil: Do beheaded roses work?

Remus: I’ll take beheaded roses!!!! 

Roman: That’s so sinister!

Patton: 🌹Of course we’ll get you two flowers!!🌹

Patton: You both worked really hard on this play!

Remus: I’m amazing in it

Roman: As much as I had to admit it

Roman: He is actually really good.

Janus: Remus good at playing an insane villain????

Janus: But how can that be.

Virgil: Lol

Logan: I’ve bought a ticket as well, though I’ve never really understood theater.

Logan: Whether it's “the Lion King” or “the Wiz”/ You can consider me one of Les Mis.

Roman: Strong couplet

Roman: You’re attacking theater in my art.

Roman: How dare you.

Remus: Theater is great!!

Remus: You get to do things that make absolutely no sense and everyone will applaud.

Roman: IT MAKES SENSE!

Remus: My character dances on tables!!

Roman:... 

Virgil: I can see why Remus is good.

Virgil: He does that anyway.

Logan: Indeed.

Patton: 🎭🎭Oh, I can’t wait to see your guys’s play!!!🎭🎭

Patton: You’re both going to be so good!!❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚

Janus: Christmas.

Patton: No🙅♂️🙅♂️

Patton: Roman and Remus!! ❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚

Logan: It is the Christmas colors.

Patton: Its Roman❤️ and Remus💚.

Virgil: Alright.

Virgil: Roman and Remus.

Logan: February is big for you too, right Virgil?

Virgil: Probably not.

Roman: What’s going on?

Patton: What???🤔⁉️

Remus: WHAT’S OUR EMO DOING NOW??

Janus: Did he win another writing contest?

Virgil: Not exactly… 

Virgil: After I won the last one I was contacted by a company. They asked whether I would be interested in writing a book.

Virgil: And I had already been writing one.

Virgil: So I finished it and sent it in.

Virgil: And they said they would let me know what they thought sometime in February.

Virgil: I was gonna tell you when I learned that that rejected me.

Virgil: *that they

Logan: Or that they wanted to take the steps to publish it.

Patton: 😱😱Omg😱😱

Patton: I’m friends with a genius!!📚📚📚

Roman: THAT’S SO COOL!!!!

Remus: OOOOOOOO

Janus: I’m impressed.

Patton: Roman and Remus have a play, Virgil has a book, Jan-Jan, Logan, do you guys have anything going on???🤔🤔

Logan: Not in February. 

Janus: We have debate semi-finals coming up in March though.

Janus: And my birthday of course.

Patton: I already have something planned for that!!😜😜

Janus: Of course.

Janus: The debate is more interesting though

Logan: If we beat them and the next team, it’ll be the third time in a row we’ve won finals.

Logan: We’re looking to win all four years of high school.

Patton: I’m so excited!👏👏

Patton: These next few months are going to be great!!

Patton: 😄😄😄


	23. Patton’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Extensional Crisis, Discussing Mental Illnesses, Fear of the Future

Patton’s Phone:

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: It’s raining the day after Valentine’s Day because of all the single people’s tears that evaporated into the sky.

Virgil: I like the rain. It’s peaceful.

Remus: It’s drowning on the plants.

Logan: Plants like rain.

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: 🌿🌱🌳🌲🌴🌷🥀🌻

Janus: Thanks for reminding us what plants are Patton.

Patton: 😝😝😝

Roman: I’mmmm boreddddddd

Logan: You could do your homework.

Roman: That’s not helpful, Four-Eyes!!

Logan: Well, you could also whine about being bored like a little bitch.

Virgil: Oooo

Roman: Meh meh meh meh meh meh

Roman: I don’t want to do my homework!!

Janus: There’s a shocker.

Roman: It’s boring!!!

Roman: And it's too hard!!

Remus: That’s what she said!

Patton: Wacka Wacka!

Logan: Would you like assistance?

Roman: Noooooooo

Logan: Are you quite sure?

Roman: I can do my homework.

Roman: But it's due Friday.

Roman: And it's Tuesday.

Virgil: Me.

Logan: Understandable.

Janus: Just don’t do it.

Logan: We have had this conversation several times already.

Logan: I assume Roman cares about his grade, and because of that fact he should do his homework to boost it up.

Janus: Homework is society’s way of forcing teenagers to do things other than having fun.

Patton: But you’re letting the teachers down if you don’t do it!👩🏫👨🏫

Patton: Who wants to do that??🤷♂️

Janus: The teachers don’t care!

Patton: Now, I don’t know about that mister. 🤔

Patton: I know it really rustles my dad’s jimmies whenever a student of his doesn’t hand in homework.📝📝📝

Janus: Okay fine.

Janus: Most teachers don’t care.

Logan: You’re making a lot of statements right now and I don’t see any evidence to back them up.

Logan: If we were in a debate right now, you’d be torn apart.

Janus: Okay, but can we at least agree that the only reason school is important is because society says it is?

Logan: Of course not.

Logan: While you don’t use much of what you’re being taught in school, school opens up your mind in ways that wouldn’t have been opened anyway.

Logan: Not to mention, by learning about multiple things at once, you get to explore your interests and find something that fits you.

Logan: And in all situations, knowledge is key.

Logan: Humans would be nothing more than apes without information.

Janus: I still think school is stupid.

Remus: School is great!!

Remus: Where else am I supposed to torture sad and lonely adults????

Virgil: Any place with adults.

Roman: I don’t want to become an adult.

Roman: It looks awful.

Patton: Yeah.😞😞

Virgil: Shhhh

Virgil: I will always be a junior in high school.

Virgil: I don’t need this.

Janus: Virgil, you do realize we’re only a few months away from being seniors? 

Virgil: No

Virgil: No we’re not.

Virgil: I’m still a kid.

Logan: It’s okay to be afraid of the future, Virgil.

Virgil: But

Virgil: We’re going to leave this place.

Virgil: We’ll go different ways

Virgil: Do you ever think about how every relationship we make, even with each other, will be lost as we separate?

Patton: We’ll work to stay connected!!👬

Patton: We all have phones!📱📲

Virgil: Plus, I’ve never really developed social skills. I met all of you in elementary school and we just kind of stayed together. I don’t know how to make new friends, so even if I make it into a college I won’t be able to actually talk to anyone.

Logan: You’ll get into college.

Logan: And when you’re in college, everyone will be looking for people to hang out with. I’m sure you’ll find people you click with.

Roman: Yeah!

Roman: You can hang out with the other nerdy emos!

Janus: I really do think you’ll be fine, Virgil. 

Virgil: And even if I get into college, what happens if I pick the wrong major and just stick with it, get a job that fits with the major and realize at age 50 that I’ve wasted my one opportunity at life on something I’m just fine with and I’ll never feel true happiness?

Patton: Well, then you get to choose to so something else!😀😀

Patton: *to do

Patton: You still have life ahead of you at 50!

Virgil: And who knows if I'll even be able to make it to 50. I’m constantly working to fight against my anxiety and my depression and I never know if it might overwhelm and kill me.

Remus: Plus, people might not accept someone with mental illness.

Virgil: Exactly.

Janus: Then you’ll know those people are morons and you wouldn’t want to be friends with them.

Remus: I mean, they might have a point though.

Remus: I’ve imagined killing all of you and I’ve imagined all of you as cannibals.

Logan: Intrusive thoughts mean nothing. Sometimes, we just have pointless thoughts.

Logan: And Janus is right.

Logan: Anyone who refuses to be friends with you because of a mental illness doesn’t deserve ANY friends.

Virgil: Plus, I’m also Trans.

Virgil: I’ll have to face all the transphobia and hatred that comes with that too. There are states I’m not even allowed to use the right bathroom.

Virgil: I just want to stay a high schooler. Todd’s annoying, but at least I can feel relatively safe while being out.

Logan: Of course things will be hard as you transition into college, or whatever you choose to do after high school.

Logan: And there will be assholes.

Logan: But you can always find good people.

Patton: And we’ll always be your friend kiddo!👬👬👬

Patton: 🤗So we’ll help you through everything!!🤗

Patton: You too Remus!💚💚💚

Virgil: Yeah.

Virgil: I’m gonna go.

Remus: Me too.

Virgil: Sorry for the meltdown.

Logan: There’s no need to apologize.

Janus: We’re always going to listen.

Roman: We’re your friends!

Patton: We love you!!❤️💛💚💙💜


	24. Virgil’s Phone

Virgil’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: They liked my book.

Roman: Wot?

Virgil: They liked my book

Virgil: They liked it.

Virgil: They said it needs some work and they want me to find an editor but they’re going to keep in touch.

Virgil: They want to publish it.

Patton: OMGOSH!!!!!😍😍😍

Patton: That’s amazing!!💞💞📕📗📚

Patton: You’re going to be famous!!🌟🌟

Logan: The famous part is unlikely

Logan: But well done Virgil!

Logan: Did they give you editors to look at?

Virgil: They gave me some numbers.

Virgil: I feel numb.

Virgil: And tingly.

Virgil: And my head is spinning.

Roman: I AM GOING TO HAVE A FAMOUS AUTHOR FRIEND!!

Roman: You have to dedicate it to me!

Roman: I need my name out there!

Roman: Dedicated to my best friend Roman- the greatest actor who ever lived

Remus: More like the dumbest.

Roman: WATCH IT BITCH

Remus: FIGHT ME

Roman: MAYBE I WILL

Janus: That’s great news Virgil!

Janus: And you thought they would turn you down.

Virgil: They still might

Virgil: Maybe they’ll come to their senses

Patton: 🌩️Virgil! Don’t be so gloomy!🌩️

Virgil: You do know who you’re talking to, right?

Virgil: But yeah.

Virgil: It is amazing, isn’t it?

Virgil: I mean, something I wrote might be published!

Virgil: I need to walk around.

Virgil: I’ll be right back.

Patton: Awww😍

Logan: He’s adorable when he’s excited. 

Janus: Gross

Janus: Also yes.

Remus: I’m going to buy out all the bookstores.

Roman: But then other people won’t witness Virgil’s glorious work!

Remus: I am not going to buy out all the bookstores.

Remus: I’ll buy at least 69 copies.

Roman: I can get behind that.

Patton: Virgil got his book, Roman and Remus' play was amazing!!❤️❤️

Patton: Now Janus and Logan, you just have to kill at debate!!🤼

Janus: You are aware we don’t physically fight at debate?

Patton: 😢I couldn’t find an arguing emoji😢

Virgil: Okay I’m back.

Virgil: Actually no, I need to like, shake my hands around.

Virgil: And I’m not adorable.

Virgil: I’ll be back later

Virgil: Again.

Logan: Absolutely adorable. 

Janus: Still gross.

Janus: And still yes.

Patton: 📖📖Does anyone know what his book is about?📖📖

Logan: He let me read some of it.

Virgil: It’s about a nazi governed “democratic” world where everyone had magic and certain types of magic is demonizaed.

Virgil: And its gay

Roman: Could be gayer.

Patton: That sounds so sad😭

Patton: And so COOL😎

Remus: I want 420 copies.

Janus: Yes, we’re aware you’ve been on the internet.

Remus: WEEEEED

Janus: Congratulations

Virgil: I’m so excited!!

Virgil: What if it goes wrong?

Roman: It won’t.

Virgil: Oh, I’m so excited!

Virgil: I need to go on a walk or something!

Logan: Want to meet up at the dog park?

Virgil: Yes!

Patton: 🐶Dogs!!!🐶

Remus: DOGGGGGGS

Janus: Why not?

Roman: I too like dogs

Logan: I shall see you there.

Roman: BAI

Patton: BYEEEEE

Remus: Byeeeee

Janus: Bye

Logan: Farewell


	25. Remus’s Phone

Remus’s Phone

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: **Youtube Link**

Janus: Is it another rickroll

Remus: Of course not

Roman: He’s lying

Remus: No I’m not

Patton: Come on kiddo. Every link you’ve sent since Christmas have been rick rolls.🤦🤦🤦

Remus: No they haven’t

Remus: I sent you that one on Buzzfeed Unsolved

Virgil: Great show

Virgil: Shane’s my idol

Virgil: But that’s definitely a rickroll.

Remus: Noooo it’ssss nottttt

Logan: I am also nearly certain that he is just sending another rickroll, however, I’ll confirm it for the rest of you.

Janus: Our savior

Patton: Thank you Lo-bear🐻🐻

Virgil: Lo-bear… 

Logan: It is another rickroll.

Logan: And never call me that again

Remus: :*doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo dooo*

Janus: It’s not impressive if you do it every week.

Virgil: Nor is it funny.

Remus: *We're no strangers to love*

Remus: *You know the rules and so do I*

Roman: I hate that you know every lyric in this song.

Roman: … 

Roman: I hate that I know every lyric in this song.

Patton: It’s a good song tho!!😄😄😄

Remus: *A full commitment's what I'm thinking of*

Janus: Is he going to do the whole song?

Logan: Probably just to the chorus

Logan: Like always

Remus: *You wouldn't get this from any other guy*

Roman: You’d get it from me

Roman: I am prime boyfriend material.

Roman: I am hot

Roman: I am loving

Roman: I am amazing.

Roman: And I am single.

Remus: *I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling*

Patton: I feel happy!

Janus: That’s good Patton

Patton: 😃😃😃

Virgil: Do you ever think those emojis look soulless?

Remus: *Gotta make you understand*

Logan: Actually, that has crossed my mind.

Janus: You don’t believe in the soul?

Logan: You’re accurate. However, their eyes are empty and they smile creepily up at you.

Logan: They’re weird.

Roman: The nerd is afraid… of an emoji???

Logan: No, I think they’re weird.

Logan: Very large difference.

Remus: *NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP*

Janus: Oh hear we go.

Virgil: The chorus has started.

Roman: Patton’s right 

Roman: It is a good song.

Remus: *NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN*

Roman: Thanks bro

Janus: Even if it weren’t a song, he wouldn’t be talking to you.

Roman: *le gasp*

Roman: Rude

Roman: Tru tho

Patton: 😊😊He’d be talking to meee!!😊😊

Remus: *NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU*

Janus: Look guys, you scared Patton away from the other smiley emoji

Virgil: Good.

Virgil: It was a demon in disguise.

Patton: 😈😃

Roman: nOt tHe EmOjI

Remus: *NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY*

Patton: 😃

Patton: 😃😃

Patton: 😃😃😃

Roman: iT bUrNs

Roman: Right Microsoft Turd?

Logan: I wish to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly.

Virgil: Yeah, fuck you.

Remus: *NEVER GONNA SAT GOODBYE*

Janus: Never gonna SAT goodbye?

Remus: *SAY

Virgil: Tooooo lateeee

Virgil: It’s sat now.

Remus: *NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU*

Roman: Beautiful.

Roman: Almost like you don’t do it every week

Remus: 😏

Janus: What an eventful time this was.

Janus: We learned Nerd and Emo were afraid of an emoji

Virgil: Your mum

Janus: We learned Remus is completely unoriginal.

Patton: Don’t be so mean there Jan-Jan😒😒😒

Roman: Truly a great way to enter the next week.

Logan: Sure


	26. Janus’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: School Shooting, Realistic belief you're going to die

Janus’s Phone:

_Notifications from Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: Are you all okay?

Virgil: We blocked the door.

Virgil: Everyone’s really scared but we’re all alive so that’s something.

Logan: Our door is blocked as well. Does anyone know where the shooter is?

Patton: Near the 300s

Remus: He’s near my and Patton’s class

Logan: Hold something and be ready to throw it.

Logan: If he comes into your classroom, chuck it and run zig zig

Logan: It’ll make it harder for him to aim

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Janus: I’m in the bathroom.

Roman: Shit

Janus: I can’t lock the bathroom door.

Janus: He might come in

Janus: I’m wide open

Janus: I can’t think

Janus: What if he comes close

Janus: I’m going to die

Logan: Breathe Janus

Roman: What bathroom are you in?

Janus: 200s hallway closer to the office.

Patton: Jan-Jan

Janus: I love you guys

Logan: We love you too Janus, but don’t say goodbye for no reason.

Roman: You’re going to be fine!

Virgil: He’s moving

Virgil: The shooter

Virgil: They’re posting it on Facebook.

Virgil: He’s heading towards the 500s

Remus: There’s a door near the bathroom that leads out of the school

Janus: I can’t move.

Janus: I’m going to die.

Janus: I don’t want to die.

Logan: Janus, right now he’s as far away from you as he can get.

Logan: Make a run for the door.

Patton: Run to my house!

Patton: It’s only five minutes away!

Patton: We’ll join you as soon as we can!

Janus: I can’t

Janus: I can’t, I’m going to die, I can’t

_Text Group Chat: Drake Family_

Janus: I love you

Janus: I know I don’t say it very often

Janus: But I do

Janus: Thank you so much for everything

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Logan: Janus, you have to run NOW

Patton: Please Janus!!

Janus: I can’t

Virgil: MOVE IT YOU FUCKING SNAKE BOI

Janus: Okay

Janus: Okay

Janus: I love you all

Roman: We love you too

Remus: NOW RUN


	27. Remus’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: School Shooting, Realistic Belief You're Going to Die

Remus’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: Did you make it out?

Janus: Yeah

Janus: I’m almost at Patton’s now

Virgil: He’s moved to the 100s hallway 

Virgil: According to Facebook 

Remus: Our class is moving

Patton: The teacher said she’s going to lead us out of the building

Logan: There is a door near you guys

Patton: Don’t worry Jan-Jan, we’ll be there soon!

Remus: Shit I can hear the gunshots

Virgil: Everyone can hear the gunshots

Virgil: They’re fucking loud

Virgil: Would you like to comment on the screaming as well

Virgil: Or maybe the way it gets cut off

Remus: No

Remus: She’s leaving the door unlocked.

Logan: She’s probably hoping the shooter will go into that empty classroom to buy time for the police to get here.

_Text Group Chat: WE WERE BORN TO BE ROYAL-TY!!!!!_

Remus: I love you guys.

Roman: I love you too.

Roman: And you Mom and Dad

Roman: Thanks for putting up with us

Remus: Thank you

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Remus: We’re almost out

Remus: Is he getting closer

Patton: It sounds like he’s getting closer

Virgil: RUN

Remus: We made it out

Patton: We’re heading to my house now

Logan: Did anyone in your group get hurt?

Patton: No

Patton: Remus shouted run and then everyone took off

Remus: We’re out

Remus: Stay safe guys

Patton: I’ll see you at my house.


	28. Virgil’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: School Shooting, Realistic Belief You're Going To Die, Death

Virgil’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: He’s in the 200s 

Virgil: Shit

Logan: Virgil?

Virgil: I’m in the 200s

Virgil: I can hear him

Virgil: He’s next to my room

Virgil: I can’t breathe

Janus: It’s okay

Virgil: I’m going to die

Roman: No you’re not. You’re going to be okay

Logan: Hide

Patton: You’re going to be okay Virgil

Patton: You’re going to be okay

Janus: Keep breathing Virgil

Roman: Your door is blocked right?

Virgil: We could only move the teachers desk. It’ll be so easy to get through

Virgil: Shit

Remus: Just hide Virgie

Janus: Stay hidden

Virgil: I’ve gotten inside one of the metal locker things they have in the room

Virgil: I can see the room through a little peephole

Janus: Stay there. Don’t make any noise

Virgil: I can’t breathe

_Text Mom_

Virgil: I love you.

_Text Dad_

Virgil: I love you.

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Virgil: He broke the lock and opened the door 

Logan: Stay quiet

Virgil: I love you

Virgil: I love you so much

Logan: I love you too Stardust

Logan: I love you more than anything

Logan: You have to stay quiet

Virgil: He’s killing them

Janus: Don’t react. Stay hidden

Virgil: He’s killing everyone in the room

Virgil: They’re all dead.

Remus: Stay hidden

Roman: It’s okay Virgil

Patton: We love you Virgil

Janus: Stay quiet

Virgil: He left the room

Virgil: He left

Virgil: I’m alive

Logan: Alright Stardust, just stay where you are

Logan: He thinks he’s done with that room

Logan: If you stay there you’ll be fine

Virgil: Okay

Virgil: Okay


	29. Patton’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: School Shooting, Trauma

Patton’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Patton: I’m at my house with Remus💚 and Jan-Jan💛

Patton: Are you guys okay?😟😟😟

Remus: They’re clearly not

Logan: My class is being led out the door. 

Logan: I’ll be with you shortly, Pat

Virgil: I’m okay

Virgil: I’m okay

Virgil: I’m okay

Virgil: I’m okay right

Logan: Stardust, just keep breathing

Logan: I can hear the police coming now

Logan: It’ll be over soon

Remus: No it won’ttttt

Roman: My class has broken one of our windows and we’re running through it

Roman: I’ll be there soon

Logan: I’m running over now

Janus: Be warned, I am watching the door with a knife

Janus: You will have to say that it's you before I let you in

Logan: Understandable

Logan: Truthfully, it makes me feel much better.

Remus: I have pepper spray

Logan: Normally that would terrify me, but right now I’m perfectly all right with that.

Patton: Okay, Logan is at the door🚪💙

Roman: I’ll be there in a second

Roman: I don’t think I’ve ever run this fast before

Logan: Adrenaline

Roman: I know, idiot

Roman: I’m here

Remus: Thank God

Logan: Virgil? How are you doing?

Virgil: My legs are jello

Virgil: Jello

Virgil: I’m alive right?

Virgil: This is all real?

Logan: Its real, Stardust

Logan: You’re alive

Virgil: All my classmates are dead

Virgil: He shot them

Virgil: They were all screaming and then suddenly they weren’t anymore

Roman: Jesus Christ

Logan: Breathe Virgil

Virgil: They can’t anymore

Virgil: They can’t 

Remus: You can though.

Virgil: I can’t

Virgil: I can’t breathe

Virgil: I can’t think

Patton: The police got him kiddo👮♂️👮♀️

Patton: You’re safe now💞

Virgil: I can’t move though

Virgil: I can’t

Logan: I’m going back to get you.

Virgil: No

Virgil: Stay away from the school

Virgil: I don’t want you to see this

Logan: And I don’t want to see it. But I’m not leaving you in that room

Logan: Okay?

Virgil: I don’t want

Virgil: They’re all dead

Janus: We know

Janus: But we don’t care because you’re alive

Patton: That’s not true… 😞

Patton: But you’re okay Virgil💜💜💜

Patton: You’re okay

Virgil: There’s a police man in the room

Virgil: I should call out to him

Roman: It’s okay if you can’t

Janus: Logan is coming

Logan: They’re not letting me in the school

Logan: I’m going to tell them where you are, okay Stardust?

Virgil: Yeah

Virgil: They’re getting me out

Virgil: I want you

Logan: I’m here Virgil

Janus: We’re all here for you Virgil

Janus: Logan is just the one actually at the school

Roman: There’s no way I’m stepping near that thing again

Logan: I’ve got him

Patton: How is he?

Logan: Alive and physically unhurt

Logan: We’ll be there soon

Patton: Okay.


	30. Logan’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: References to School Shooting, Trauma

Logan’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Logan: How are you all doing?

Roman: I’m sleeping with my parents and Remus for the third night in a row

Roman: Whenever Remus is out of my view I get really panicky

Roman: AND I can’t stop shaking

Remus: Same.

Janus: I’m can’t sleep

Janus: But I’m okay

Patton: I keep hearing gunshots🔫🔫🔫

Roman: Me too.

Patton: My house is so close to the school🏫

Janus: He’s locked up Pat

Janus: He’s gone

Patton: Yeah

Remus: How’s Virgie?

Logan: I finally managed to get him to sleep.

Logan: He’s been awake the past three days

Logan: **Image**

Patton: 😴He looks so peaceful😴

Roman: I’m glad you took him in Logan

Roman: I can’t imagine being alone right now

Janus: Me neither

Patton: His parent’s still haven’t called?👨👩👦

Logan: No

Logan: His parents haven’t even texted him

Remus: I hope both of their nipples get tied to horses, the horses are kicked, and then their bodies get ripped in opposite directions

Roman: Brutal

Janus: What bitches

Patton: How long have you called Virgil Stardust?⭐⭐⭐

Roman: And why don’t we know about it?!?!?!

Logan: I only call him that to calm him down or make him blush

Logan: And I’ve called him that since we started dating.

Logan: You don’t know about it because it's mine

Remus: Territorial

Remus: Kinky

Patton: Adorable more like⭐💙💜

Janus: Is the government doing anything to make sure another school shooting doesn’t happen?

Logan: So far, all they’ve done is said how fucking sad it was

Roman: WE KNOW IT’S SAD

Roman: DO SOETHING ABOUT IT

Roman: *SOMETHING

Remus: Well, the government is made up of lizard people, so who knows

Logan: They’re all idiots

Logan: He killed 34 people before the cops got to him

Logan: With a LEGALLY bought gun

Janus: And he injured 19.

Logan: It’s fucking ridiculous

Patton: Do you think they’ll do anything?😕😕

Logan: Nationwide? No. People will make shit up about needing freedom or whatever

Logan: State-wise, we might get something done but that means nothing if I just buy a gun in Alabama and then head over

Janus: Fuck them

Remus: We need to do something

Roman: Yeah

Roman: I don’t want this to happen again

Roman: They were our classmates

Roman: Nobody else should be hurt like that

Logan: Agreed

Patton: What even can we do?🤔😕😟

Logan: We can use the press

Logan: This’ll die out. People will lose interest

Remus: People suck

Logan: Let’s make sure they don’t


	31. Roman’s Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: References to School Shooting, References to Trauma, References to Dumb Government People (Welcome to Amurrica)

Roman’s Phone:

_Text Group Chat: HA! GAYYYYYYY!_

Roman: Are you ready?

Virgil: No

Logan: I keep re-reading all my notes

Logan: I might forget something

Janus: First of all idiot, you have an eidetic memory, so you literally can’t forget anything

Janus: Second of all, that’s why all six of us are getting up there

Remus: I can’t wait to describe the gunshots

Remus: Watch all the blood drain out of his white gun-loving face

Patton: Do you think it’ll work?😕🤔

Logan: I hope so

Roman: Of course!

Virgil: No

Janus: Way to bring the mood down

Logan: At the very least we’ll cause a stir. We have a list of things we want, none of which is over the top, just basic gun control laws, all of which was taken from what worked in other countries

Logan: We have facts and data

Logan: We can share our stories

Logan: Virge, you’ll be pretty instrumental in that.

Virgil: Wonderful.

Roman: I don’t know why I’m here. I mean, I read the facts and figures but Logan and Janus will be much better at arguing them.

Patton: We need you!❤️❤️❤️

Janus: We want all different kinds of people attacking this from all different points of view. 

Janus: Virgil gets to describe what it was like to be in the middle of it all

Virgil: Fun

Janus: Patton, Remus, and Logan say what it's like to leave the school with your class

Janus: I say what it's like to run out of the bathroom

Janus: And you say how you broke the window and jumped out

Remus: The more descriptive, the better

Logan: Then we hit them with facts and figures

Virgil: And we end by telling them that they care more about being able to shoot cans then about human lives

Janus: Technically, that last one isn’t in the notes but I will stand behind that

Roman: Alright

Roman: We’re about to go on and debate with ACTUAL GOVERNMENT PEOPLE

Roman: Is anyone else really sticky?

Logan: Here we go

Janus: Everyone ready?

Virgil: Doesn’t matter

Virgil: It’s showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
